El psicólogo
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Paciente, Fecha, Enfermedad. Son las tres cosas más importantes que pone en la planilla antes de comenzar con sus terapias un psicólogo. Después traspasa la sesión con sus notas personales a un archivo del paciente y finalmente intenta relacionar aquel caso con los otros 49 que tiene de la misma índole."(Completo)
1. Paciente No 48, Paciente No 52

**Hola!, vengo a traer mi segunda historia de Kuroshitsuji... espero y os guste ;)**

 **Pensaba mejor que mi segunda historia fuese en inglés pero... me dio un poco de flojera el tener que hacer un montón de traducciones mentales para saber de que se trataba la historia.**

 **Si les interesa o algo por favor háganmelo saber, lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más les dejo la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso así en general refiriéndome a Sebastian y Ciel, los cuales no pudieron ser un ship canónico por culpa de los editores del manga... malvados.**

* * *

El sonido del crujir de un casete al insertarse, en conjunción con el rasgado de una pluma contra el pergamino, no se hizo esperar cuando una voz varonil comenzó a hablar:

 _[Día de la sesión - Viernes 27 de Octubre.]_

 ** _Paciente:_** _N48AL, Ash Landers._

 ** _Fechas:_** _Viernes 27 de Octubre._

 ** _Enfermedad:_** _Alucinaciones de_ _incidencia desconocida._

 _[Día del traspaso - Domingo 29 de Octubre.]_

Toma una pausa para descansar la mano con la que escribió y en la cinta se escucha un movimiento, por lo que se puede deducir que se acomodó de otra forma para estar más cómodo.

 _[Día de la sesión - Viernes 27 de Octubre.]_

 _-¿Cómo se siente?_

 _Ash Landers, que en ese momento se encontraba jugando con sus dedos en lo que el hombre frente a él le introducía en la grabadora le puso atención._

 _-¿Es necesario que pregunte eso?_

 _Sebastian hizo un sonido con el lapicero en señal de inconformidad por aquel esquive a la sesión._

 _-Totalmente, de lo contrario no puedo comenzar con la terapia._

 _Landers hizo un sonido con los dientes, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió melancólico._

 _-En ese caso, me siento de la mierda._

 _Sebastian anotaba cada reacción física por parte del otro en su libreta para conjuntarlo con lo que saliera de la grabación de aquella terapia._

 _-No se preocupe, todo el mundo dice eso._

 _Tomó una pausa para observar a través de sus anteojos al de cabellos blancos de manera escéptica._

 _-Me mencionó que ha tenido alucinaciones al momento de hacer la cita, ¿qué clase de alucinaciones ha tenido?_

 _Sin que Sebastian lo hubiese notado siquiera, Ash había tomado una rosa de las que mantenía acomodadas pulcramente en un florero y la olfateaba con sumisión._

 _-no son alucinaciones, eso lo tengo muy claro._

 _Ash tenía la mirada perdida y Sebastian lo había notado, pero no le mencionó nada pues no quería ocasionarle un sentimiento de inseguridad._

 _-¿Entonces que son?_

 _Landers suspiró, paró su obsesión por oler aquella rosa y la dejó al lado de la buhardilla de la que la había tomado._

 _-Son visiones._

 _-Sebastian anotó "visiones" entre paréntesis, y agregó visiones (=alucinaciones lúcidas)._

 _-¿Y qué clase de visiones son?_

 _Ash se volteó hacía Sebastian y le observó con evidente enojo._

 _-Usted sigue insitiendo en que son alucinaciones, ¿no lo hace?_

 _-La tarea de un psicólogo no es el juzgar lo que es real y no lo es. De hecho, muchos psicólogos usan la hipnosis para trabajar, contándome, ¿prefiere utilizarla para contarme sobre sus visiones en caso de no acordarse o sabe como eran?_

 _Ash se quedó el silencio alrededor de lo que parecieron cinco minutos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?_

 _Sebastian observó su reloj de mano._

 _-Veinticuatro minutos._

 _Ash suspiró resignado y volvió a jugar con sus dedos._

 _-Es en sueños, siempre aparecen un par de ojos mora brillantes de entre la oscuridad. Ese par de ojos son de un... demonio._

 _Sin que Ash se diera cuenta, los ojos de Sebastian brillan de tal forma que parecen completar la descripción que nombraba su paciente._

 _-¿Demonio?_

 _Ash afirma con la cabeza, cuando voltea para intentar escrutar la credibilidad que había en el rostro de su psicólogo por lo que le dijo, lo único que encuentra es un par de escarlatas que le miran frías en inexpresivas._

 _-Sí, un demonio. No estoy seguro de quien sea pero, presiento que lo conozco._

 _Sebastian se retiró los anteojos y observó a los ojos a su paciente._

 _-A pesar de utilizar la hipnosis, entre otras cosas más que conocen los psicólogos, hay pocos de estos y psicoanalistas que se aventuran a creer en todos esos panfletos de demonios y ángeles. Pero yo no cuento entre ellos._

 _-No veo demasiadas diferencias entre creer en la hipnosis y el creer en ángeles y demonios._

 _Sebastian dobló las patillas de sus lentes y se los guardó en el dobladillo del saco que siempre vestía, color negro._

 _-Por supuesto que no. Usted no ha estudiado el arte de la psicología como yo, usted no ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida estudiando a las personas..._

 _-¿Qué edad tiene?_

 _-No sé que tiene que ver pero, cumpliré 22 el próximo abril si eso contesta su pregunta._

 _Claro que le hubiese gustado agregar 22, milenios. Pero esa respuesta hubiera traumado a su paciente, el cual tenía que curar._

 _-Pero si apenas entra en la veintena, ¿por qué dice que ha pasado gran parte de su vida...?_

 _-Mi edad no debe tener nada de relevante con la terapia._

 _Observa su reloj._

 _-Quedan cinco minutos de la sesión, ¿desea seguir discutiendo o agregar algún comentario?_

 _Ash pareció pensarlo un poco._

 _-Usted no parece un simple humano._

 _-Me lo dicen a menudo._

 _[Día del traspaso -Domingo 27 de Octubre]_

La grabación se detuvo, a tiempo para cuando el rasgueo de pergamino y pluma cesó.

Sebastian se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos, todavía debía pasar su sesión con el paciente 49, 50 y 51. Curiosamente estos tres coincidían con el paciente número 48, al menos en el sentido de los ojos mora y todos coincidían que era un demonio.

Suspiró fastidiado.

-Hay Blanc, creo que a tí y a los tuyos no les gusta el pacto que les propuse.

Hizo una mueca.

-Eso quiere decir que la batalla comenzará.

Sonrió burlón, no era porque le apetecía una batalla, ni por las almas que era probable, esa pelea soltaría. Sino porque su paz había terminado, de igual manera, tanta tranquilidad no podía durar.

 _[Lunes 30 de Octubre]_

El día anterior había recibido una llamada de un tal Vincent Phantomhive, que quería que su hijo tuviese una sesión con él.

En ese momento, se encontraba afrente al niño, el tal Ciel Phantomhive. Un joven de catorce años mudo, y una estatua, pues no se había moido en lo que llevaba de la sesión.

Sebastian encendió su grabadora y comenzó con el protocolo que ya había mantenido con los otros pacientes.

 _ **Paciente:** N52CP, Ciel Phantomhive._

 ** _Fecha:_** _Lunes, 30 de octubre._

 ** _"Enfermedad":_** _Desconocida._

Tomó una pequeña pausa y dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí Ciel?

El joven Phantomhive murmuró algo parecido a _"la paranoia de mi padre",_ cosa que divirtió de sobremanera al psicólogo, más no lo demostró.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ciel se mordió el labio para no soltar algo impropio de él, por lo que igual también responde:

-Nada. Mi padre también dice que me he visto diferente estos días pero, no encuentro diferencias en mí.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?, Usualmente vienen a mi personas que no tengan "enfermedades normales" como yo les digo, pero es raro que vengan a mi niños con problemas de cambios hormonales y...

-De acuerdo - le interrumpió Ciel - no es solo eso.

Sebastian sonrió.

-En ese caso, ¿qué es?

-Son alucinaciones. - Admitió.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja confundido. Era extraño que sus pacientes admitieran que lo que veían eran alucinaciones y no insistiesen en que fueran visiones.

-¿Qué tipo de alucinaciones tienes?

Ciel pareció dudar un poco antes de responder con demasiadas pausas.

-Nunca las recuerdo cuando quiero hcerlo, y no puedo olvidarlas cuando no las deseo cerca. Pero recuerdo un vago color Mora y una sensación de peligro...

-Faustus - murmuró Sebastian.

-¿Ah?

-Nada - observó su reloj - nos quedan tres minutos de la sesión, me gustaría hablar con tu padre sobre un par de cosas.

-¿Cree que estoy loco igual que mi padre?

-Lo dudo mucho. He tenido a varios pacientes con esta "enfermedad" o alucinación, como yo lo veo, en el cual todos afirman que es un demonio pero tu eres... diferente. A pesar de tener la misma alucinación, la tuya ses confusa, y solo es guiada por una parte de tu instinto. eso se puede deber a que estás en una etapa de crecimiento y por eso tu mente es fácil de engañar.

Sebastian se levantó para abrirle la puerta del consultorio y poder hablar con el padre.

Ciel se levantó de su asiento, con sus puños cerrados pues un escalofrío le recorrió. Cuando observó los ojos del mayor estos no tenían el color escarlata que solían tener, sino que parecían poseer rasgos felinos y mantenían un color fucsia fosforescente.

Soltó un gemido, en menos de un segundo Sebastian parpadeó, y sus ojos volvían a ser rojos pero su rostro se mostraba contrariado.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó.

Parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, al tiempo que intentaba convencerse de que lo que había visto era solo una alucinación. Suspiró.

-En absoluto.

-Bueno, en ese caso me gustaría que vinieses.

Ciel se acercó a él, más para convencerse de que no había visto nada que porque el otro se lo haya pedido.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, Sebastian se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Necesito tener otra sesión contigo. Tal vez y con tu ayuda, pueda romper aquel esquema.

Ciel enarcó una ceja, pero asintió de forma mansa.

-Gracias. Has pasar a tu padre, necesito hablar con él.

El menor no dijo nada. Solo caminó hacía la puerta, la atravesó y buscó a su padre.

Cuando Vincent Phantomhive apareció en el umbral de la puera, a Sebastian no le sorprendió encontrar en la mirada del adulto, preocupación.

-Señor Phantomhive. Me enorgullece decirle que he avanzado mucho en la primera sesión de terapia con su hijo. Lo que le ocurre es un patrón de comportamiento social muy ocurrido en esta región, por lo que no hay de que preocuparse. Pero todavía no hemos llegado a la raíz que le causó semejante problema. Por lo que necesito tener otra sesión con él, si es que me lo permite. Claro.

Vincent Phantomhive asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el problema que sufre mi hijo? - preguntó, aliviado internamente de que su hijo no estuviera enfermo mentalmente. A pesar de eso sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Lamento decirle que eso es algo que necesito mantener entre él y yo. A pesar de eso, ya le he dicho que es un patrón de comportamiento social. Lo máximo que puede hacer es investigar a ciegas el origen, si es que tiene la suficiente valentía para arriesgarse. Pues alguien con los ojos cerrados es alguien inútil, e intentar buscarlo sin nada de datos sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Vincent Phantomhive realizó una mueca, él realizaría hasta lo imposible para saber que era el problema del cual sufría su hijo, sin embargo como aquel sujeto no le quería decir mucho no realizaría ningún movimiento.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Vincent se fue con su hijo, dejándo a Sebastian solo. Cuando este se hubo cerciorado de que no había nadie en las cercanías, se lamentó.

-Parece que tendré que hacer una visita a Faustus - se lo pensó un par de minutos. Y mencionó un dato que se estaba pasando por alto - pero en tal caso tendría que pedirle permiso a Blanc de pasar a su territorio.

Resopló fastidiado, ya le comenzaba a aburrir que a cada rato viniesen humanos a quejarse de la misma tontería. Si bien en un principio le pareció divertido el ver a los humanos quejarse por cosas de las que no tenían control, aunque ahora le parecía molesto y fastidioso que siempre fuera la misma rutina. Pero el niño Phantomhive...

-Él es diferente - pensó en voz alta.

-¿Quién? - preguntó una voz a su espalda. Oh vaya...

-Hablando del rey de los demonios - replicó volteando en su eje -. En este preciso momento tú eras la persona que inundaba mis pensamientos, Faustus. Tengo permitido preguntar, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Según conozco no puedes salir del territorio de Angela de forma fácil y dudo mucho que vengas simplemente a saludar.

Claude se acercó lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, o al menos el que consideraba Sebastian, y sonrió.

-Nada más que un mensaje, amigo - respondió, recalcando la última palabra, haciéndola denotar como cosa del pasado -. Como has de saber, han ocurrido varios homicidios en nuestra zona y Angela ha querido saber si ustedes tienen algo que ver.

-Ve y dile a tu jefa que yo no he tenido nada que ver - acotó Sebastian a la defensiva. Él como el jefe de la zona tenía que proteger a las criaturas bajo su mando - oh, y me preguntaba si tú tenías algo que ver con mis pacientes.

Claude le observó confundido, Sebastian al ver dicha emoción en sus ojos quizo aclara sus ideas.

-He tenido varios pacientes que ha dicho haber visto a un _"Demonio"_ y como sé que tu eres el único aparte de mi en una radio de diez kilómentros, fuiste el primer sospechoso que se me vino a la mente.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto - se defendió Faustus.

Sebastian meditó un par de minutos lo que antes el otro le haya dicho.

-En ese caso nada tienes que hacer en este lugar, vete o si no te juro que no tendré piedad contigo. Bien sabes que este es mi territorio y aquí no está Angela para protegerte.

Claude gruñó. Pero no replicó nada y desapareció. Dejando a Sebastian solo con sus pensamientos.

-Si él no ha sido... no puede haber nadie a menos que...

* * *

 _[Lunes 30 de Octubre - Medianoche. Inmediaciones del puente Londres]_

Una sombra cruzó con rapidez el tramo de hierro que era toda la extensión del puente. Apenas un par de papeles abandonados fueron removidos por la fricción de la velocidad que tenía el sujeto en movimiento. Así como la sombra apareció sobre el puente se perdió en uno de los pilares y dejó de moverse, en el punto de reunión que había acordado.

-¿Se puede saber para qué me querías ver aquí? - preguntó en un tono calmo contrario a la agitación que debería tener al haber tenido semejante velocidad y probable recorrido -, a estas horas ya me debería encontrar en mi trabajo.

-¿Y qué trabajo es tan importante como para no querer encontrarte conmigo, eh? - replicó una seductora y femenina voz. El sujeto solo se dejó llevar por lo que deberían de ser los encantos femeninos de la mujer e indudablemente, en un par de minutos se encontraba bajo el poder de la dama.

-Uno que envuelve a _"Las flores puras"_ \- respondió dubitativo el hombre, la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separó del hombre para mirarlo perpleja.

-Eso es una mentira - aseguró, para intentar convencerse a sí misma de que él no podría tener semejante honor - todavía no es su tiempo para florecer... n-no es temporada para eso... no... estás mintiendo. Tú no puedes encontrarlas sin mi ayuda.

-Pues un humano se ha jactado del logro en encontrarlas - replicó el otro -, Angela. Y yo mismo he verificado que sea cierto. No hay otra cosa que hacer.

Angela suspiró rendida.

-Bien, no importa. ¿Le has enviado el mensaje a Michaelis?

-Tuve un par de contratiempos con él pero lo he hecho. Él cree que tenemos algo que ver con su aburrida vida como psicólogo y sus estúpidos pacientes humanos.

-Al menos algo has hecho bien mi lindo Claude - dijo la mujer ignorando el segundo punto que el otro le había nombrado sobre el hombre -... Y dime, ¿Él sabe algo de los asesinatos?

-En absoluto. No ha dejado su aburrida y rutinaria vida como "humano."

-En ese caso no se le puede hacer nada - se lamentó - solo esperar.

* * *

 **Es todo lo que tengo preparado para el primer capítulo [espero que os haya gustado]**

 **Hugs;**

 **Gemini in tauro.**


	2. Algo relacionado contigo

**_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo_** ** _los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación._**

 ** _Ya por fin he traído el segundo capítulo de este ficu. La verdad es que en mi mente va para largo y no sé si es que algún día vaya a tener la imaginación suficiente para completarlo._**

 ** _Como sea, disfrutad la lectura!_**

 ** _Gemini in tauro_**

* * *

 ** _-. Capítulo II ~ Algo relacionado contigo .-_**

 _[Martes 31 de Octubre]_

Le dio una calada al tabaco que había entre sus dedos y labio. El embriagante sabor de la droga inundó sus sentidos, dejándolo extasiado. De forma lenta soltó en un exhalo todo lo que había tomado del cigarro. Acto seguido, lanzó con un chasqudo los restos de este lejos de él y soltó una sonrisa irónica.

—Ahora veo el place que los humanos le dan a fumas, Mey rin. Al menos con todo el estrés que tengo ¿Tú no lo ves? —preguntó observando curioso a la pelirroja, con un suspiro cansino bajó su pie del marco de la ventana, se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

Mey rin, lo observó seria y sin ninguna expresión en la mirada, sus brazos se mantenían cruzados sobre su pecho al grado de parecer una novia enojada o una madre que ha visto llegar a su hijo cuando no le ha pedido permiso para salir.

—Lo que no veo placentero es el transformarse en un semi humano y vivir como uno, amo —respondió sonando furiosa, más sin faltarle al respeto ni levantar el tono de voz. Aún para su pesar, había sonado cortante y sobre todo muy grosera.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sebastian lo abandonó al tiempo que era reemplazada por el fruncir de sus labios. Posó una de sus manos en su cadera y se dispuso a contestarle.

—Ya hemos discutido ese punto antes —replicó tomando la misma postura de estatua que su seguidora —, en el tiempo de la tregua quería saber lo que es llevar una vida "humana". A pesar de que el trabajo como psicólogo es un poco agotador y por demás estresante, en este estado de semi humano puedo alimentarme de los miedos que habitan en lo más profundos de las almas de las personas. Una habilidad que no obtenía siendo completamente un demonio.

—Pero ahora en su actual estad tiene necesidades que antes no requería —argumentó con sus orbes rojas observándolo filosas. Sebastian casi pudo jurar sentir que le cortaban una mejilla. Casi de inmediato la pelirroja separó la vista —antes no necesitaba del descanso, o la alimentación humana y menos de otras necesidades de "humanos". Y ahora son cosas que no puede dejar de hacer por varias razones que pueden dañar a su salud.

—No te preocupes por mí, Mey rin —aconsejó tomando su barbilla para que los orbes de ella observaran como sus escarlata se volvían de un malva fosforescente. —¿Ves? Si yo lo deseo puedo transformarme en un demonio. El único inconveniente es que necesito un poco de…

—Sangre —interrumpió la pelirroja, tanto la frase de Sebastian como la cercanía y el contacto entre ambos. —Lo sé. Me lo ha repetido al cansancio. Antes era un demonio poderoso, asustaba a cualquier otro que no fuese del grupo con su sola presencia. Por más que me lo repite, no logro entender el por qué se deshizo de todo su poder aún sabiendo que si volvía a ser un demonio y nuestro líder no recuperaría todo el dominio que tenía sobre aquellos en su territorio. Aquellos los cuales no eran demasiado leales a usted.

—Soy capaz de defenderme en alguna situación riesgosa y para mí aquello es suficiente de momento. Además, aquello que no recuperaré mis poderes no es más que un simple panfleto. Nada más que simples y divertidas mentiras.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Mey rin sorprendida. Con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de forma tan extraña.

—Así es. —asintió Sebastian serio por segunda vez en toda la conversación. A diferencia de la demonio que se lo había pasado enojada durante toda la plática —hay otra forma, al menos para mí. He sido parte de diferentes tipos de demonios. Por decirlo de alguna forma, he ascendido de poco a poco hasta llegar hasta el puesto de líder ¿Lo sabías? —Su seguidora asintió sin inmutarse —he sido un demonio carroñero, uno ritualista. El demonio del odio, de la impureza y del la lujuria al menos por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo ¿Voy bien en mi explicación?

—Sí. Continúe por favor.

—Cuando nací como demonio, era un contratista. Dime, tú ¿qué crees que signifique para mí eso?

La demonio ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle.

—Significa que la forma en la que puede volver a ser un demonio es que tenga un ritual con sangre o que haga un contrato —susurró anonada. Sebastian asintió con la cabeza —¿Pero cómo hará un contrato? Sabe que si es un contratista necesitará una cuyo brillo sea diferente al que las demás almas irradian… ¿verdad amo?

—Por supuesto que lo sé Mey rin —respondió observando con desconfianza a la ventana —, pero, tendré que hacerlo pronto ya que la tregua está a punto de romperse. De momento tú eras la que se encarga del grupo porque eres mi general de mayor confianza. No quiero perder subyugados si la tregua se rompe, así que advierte a los demás chicos. Necesitaré al menos una semana para buscar al alma correcta.

—Sí señor, les avisaré —respondió bajando la mirada en señal de respeto. —De momento yo le protegeré —avisó de improvisto. Sebastian se le quedó mirando —no lo quiere admitir pero su cuerpo es débil y si alguien le ataca puede ser fatal para todos. Para nuestra suerte nadie fuera de la región sabe acerca de su decisión de media inmortalidad, por lo que no será una tarea muy difícil —tomó una pequeña pausa para darle tiempo al otro de asimilar lo que intentaba decirle —seré su secretaria particular, al menos como disfraz y durante la noche iremos de cacería en compañía de Bard y Finnian para buscar al alma.

Se alejó y observó una carpeta que había en la mesa de noche al lado de la sencilla cama que utilizaba Sebastian. Con solo un roce a su textura y pudo saber cuál era su contenido.

—Necesitará controlar sus poderes, por lo que tenga cuidado de no descubrirse por accidente en esta semana con ninguno de sus pacientes —Sebastian arqueó una ceja en señal de intriga —lo he visto amo. Por no poder controlarlo, casi se ha revelado a varios de sus pacientes en la semana pasada y no fueron "a propósito" como sé que me lo diría si se lo comentaba antes.

Sebastian soltó un bufido ¿Qué si por accidente había ocurrido eso en varias ocasiones? ¿No quería decir que no podía controlar sus poderes? Ya que la verdad es que de los tantos que tenía pocos le quedaban. Indudablemente su seguidora estaba siendo un poco paranoica. Pero no haría nada para contradecirla, pues tenía razón. Debía controlar aquellos pequeños desperfectos en su técnica para que nada ocurriera.

—Como quieras —accedió restándole importancia a las palabras de la pelirroja.

De su saco, para ser precisos de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó una cajetilla y de esta sacó otro cigarrillo. Del otro bolsillo agarró un prendedor y encerró el fuego entre su mano y su boca para que este no se apagase por el viento que se sentía desde la ventana.

Mey rin, lo observó seria. Reprobando su actitud en silencio y preguntándose en lo que estaría pensando su amo.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, me ha quedado muy corto pero en este mes no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir (y lo que tengo lo utilizo para otro foro) pero espero poder actualizar de nuevo en dentro de dos semanas si es que tardo demasiado.**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Gemini in tauro.**_


	3. Martes

**_Capítulo 3, lamento la tardanza. Disfrutad._**

 ** _Gemini in tauro._**

* * *

 ** _-. Capítulo III ~ Martes .-_**

 _[Martes 31 de Octubre — Sala de Psicología del Doctor Michaelis]_

—Bueno — comenzó el pelinegro. Con ayuda de una de sus manos dobló las patillas de sus lentes y los guardó en el dobladillo de su saco —he de admitir que aquello ya es un avance enorme en su terapia.

—Gracias doctor —respondió Landers postrado en el sillón sofá. Observando al techo con la vista perdida y la mirada sin expresión alguna —pero no hay forma de que pueda sobrellevar esto.

—Está asistiendo a las terapias —le señaló Sebastian —lo cual quiere decir que usted cree perfectamente en su capacidad para poder pasar por esta etapa…

—Ya le he dicho que no es una etapa —interrumpió el de cabellos grises. El psicólogo tuvo un tic en el ojo, no le gustaba ser interrumpido. Sin embargo aquel no era uno de sus subordinados y sólo le veía como un humano común y corriente, por lo que no podía reclamarle ni mucho menos amenazarle. Ya que el resultado sería que el otro pensara que estaban mal acomodados, y que este debiera estar acostado en el sillón y Ash atendiendo su problema.

—Y eso lo tengo muy en claro señor Landers —respondió indiferente. Ahora tenía unas justas ganas de tomar otro cigarrillo, de calarlo entre sus dedos y extasiarse con su esencia. De relajarse con aquella extraña e industrializada droga. Pero, muy para su pesar, su asistente se lo había prohibido. Y la abstinencia no era una de las cosas que le asentaban bien a su alrededor.

—Pues parece que su definición de "muy claro" es completamente distinta a la mía—replicó el otro. Probablemente furioso por la reticencia del médico para darle la razón a sus extrañas e indocumentadas teorías. Michaelis soltó un exhaló como un exhaustivo intento de tranquilizarse. Con ayuda de una de sus manos se masajeó las sienes en busca de aminorar el dolor de cabeza que pugnaba por darle en aquel momento.

Se encontraba hambriento. Soltó un quejido de forma leve, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Apretando con suma propiedad los párpados de forma que sus pestañas inferiores y superiores chocaban y se unían pareciendo de una sola estirpe. Pareciendo una sola unidad que se encontraba barriendo el aíre alrededor de los ojos de Sebastian.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Se apresuró a preguntar el de cabellos color ceniza. El psicólogo pestañeó en repetidas ocasiones, con sus ojos observando en dirección al suelo. Cambiando sus colores, malva, rojo, malva, rojo. Cuando este se recuperó sus ojos volvían a tener el escarlata que el paciente ya le conocía a la perfección. En realidad, el único color que no desconocía el joven Landers.

—No se preocupe —acotó aclarándose la garganta el pelinegro —. No he dormido bien en estos últimos días, es todo.

Su paciente le observó con desconfianza, pero de forma insegura dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Continuando con la terapia —reanudó Sebastian, observando sus apuntes sobre la plática que sostuviese con el humano anteriormente —, me ha dicho que ha soñado con algo más que aquellos extraños ojos, ¿No es así?

—Lo es. —Tomó una enorme pausa antes de responder —: Se trata de una pradera, de arbustos densos y sueños inentendibles. No tengo muy controlado el recuerdo pero sé que no es en esta parte del mundo, supongo que menos en este continente con su clima tan poco tropical. Pero es tal vez en las regiones del nuevo continente, en eso no me puedo equivocar.

— ¿El nuevo continente?—Repitió el otro con extrañeza, su paciente asintió —… continúe.

—Es confuso, es poco lo que logro recordar de aquel extraño sueño, y no se pueda decir de aquel hermoso lugar. Sólo sé que eso es un paraíso de tranquilidad, un lugar que entrega paz a lo profundo de mi alma. En comparación con este…

— ¿Infierno? —Continuó el pelinegro con una sonrisa sardónica adornando sus labios. El paciente le observó contrariado, pero asintió de forma lenta.

—Exacto. Pensé que usted no creía en nada constante a lo religioso.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

—No creo en sus palabras, menos en sus dichosos milagros. Sin embargo, adoro utilizar un par de expresiones católico-ortodoxas para recalcar si he tenido un día pesado o simplemente inocuo. Es algo que sucede con naturalidad en muchas de las personas a pesar de tener en su inconsciente otras religiones más entrometidas en su vida cotidiana. Casi como decir ¡Cielos! O ¡Dioses! En un día que se encuentra muy ajetreado. Cuestión de rutina, ¿Comprende?

Sin darle tiempo al otro para contestar, observó el reloj en su muñeca. Ya quedaba poco tiempo para dar por terminada la sesión.

—Vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando no duermes, ¿No lo cree? —Se excusó utilizando como broma característica su propia situación — ¿Le gustaría venir más tarde? Si no es mucho problema tengo otros pacientes que atender.

Ash se levantó del sofá y estiró un poco las piernas antes de caminar a la salida.

—Me parece bien, ¿Para cuándo tendría tiempo para otra sesión? —Preguntó sacando una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Si quiere eso debátalo con mi secretaria —respondió el psicólogo a distancia prudente de Landers, en su propia butaca centrando su atención en las anotaciones que lograba de la sesión actual y anotando otros tantos a las observaciones anteriores.

—Pensé que no tenía una secretaria —dijo más para sí que para el hombre frente a él.

—Me he contratado una por la mala costumbre que tengo de olvidar mis compromisos previos —se encogió de hombros y dejo de prestarle atención al hombre en la puerta.

Ash, soltó un suspiro antes de concentrarse en ir al vestíbulo de entrada. Cuando la puerta detrás de él hubo tronado el ojirojo se dejó caer en el suelo. Temblaba de forma notable y su respiración se encontraba alterada. Abrió sus párpados y sus ojos tenían el color característico malva de las historias de demonios.

La puerta sonó.

— Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Escuchó la voz de su pelirroja subordinada y, temporal asistente.

No respondió al acto. Mey rin se preocupó por eso y utilizó sus poderes para que el seguro cediera. Sea como sea que su amo lo haya trabado no pudo haber sido en aquel estado.

— ¿Amo? —Repitió preocupada. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada sonar y se apresuró a responder —: ya vuelvo.

Recorrió la estancia con presuntuosa velocidad, caminó por el largo pasillo y observó cómo un hombre y una réplica de este se encontraban caminando.

— ¿Cita con el doctor Michaelis? —Dijo haciendo una aproximación a las expresiones de padre e hijo. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—La cita es para Ciel Phantomhive —respondió el hombre antes de que el mutismo de su hijo invadiera a la mujer frente a él y a sí mismo.

—Ya veo —respondió la pelirroja observando al que dedujo Ciel Phantomhive, el pequeño que acompañaba al hombre—. Lamento decir que el día de hoy el doctor Michaelis se encuentra indispuesto.

—Oh, en ese caso… ¿Cuándo podría encontrarse predispuesto? —Preguntó el mayor de los Phantomhive.

—Si quiere se le puede dar una cita para el jueves —se apresuró a decir la chica. Se subió los lentes a la altura del comience de su nariz para que no se cayera.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —acotó el hombre — ¿Me podría decir su nombre? Para mantenerme en contacto, por supuesto.

—Mi nombre es Mey rin, soy la secretaria temporal del doctor Michaelis. Cualquier duda que tenga puede venir y acercarse conmigo.

—Le agradezco —respondió el adulto. Sin mediar otra palabra se fue del lugar conduciendo a su hijo. La dama se quitó el par de anteojos y observó con atención al pequeño. Él…

—En verdad que es alguien especial —dijo para sí cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada tras ambos Phantomhive.

—Es lo mismo que me he repetido —acotó Sebastian apareciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Amo! —Se escandalizó la pelirroja—. Debería estar descansando.

Sebastian bufó.

—Me encuentro perfectamente.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Y supongo que encontrarse bien quiere decir colapsar de la nada —respondió la demonio.

—Se lo dije a mi paciente y te lo digo a ti Mey rin, sólo me encuentro cansado. No puedo decir que el trabajo de un psicólogo sea sencillo. He tenido demasiadas noches en vela que fue inevitable que colapsara.

Mey rin no creía en sus palabras. El argumento era válido pero no era preciso para decir la verdad. A pesar de que el pelinegro no mentía, su fiel sirvienta no dejaba de desconfiar de aquella respuesta.

De forma que, encendiendo sus poderes logró que sus ojos mellaran todo rastro rojizo para dar paso al fosforescente verde que la caracterizaba como un rango menor que su amo.

—Bard, Finnian —llamó —. Vengan. Tenemos que salir a cazar.


	4. ¡Encontramos una solución!

**_Hola! Lamento la desaparecida que me dí, la verdad es que en estas últimas semanas casi no he tenido tiempo de actualizar mis historias y por culpa de un fallo en mi internet ahora sólo puedo conectarme en domingos para subir historias._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a roxelanali, kiscia, y Raven por sus hermosos comentarios a la historia, sin ellos no hubiera hecho ni siquiera el capítulo 3._**

 ** _Raven: Lamento no haber podido continuar la historia en poco tiempo pero la verdad que apenas y esta semana me he podido conectar. Tu explicación me dejó sin palabras, no esperaba dejar aquella impresión sobre la historia pero bueno, ni siquiera tenía una impresión prementalizada por lo que tampoco se me hace muy mala tu teoría. Te agradezco el cumplido, si ves esto el capítulo va para tí._**

 ** _Sin más, dejo el capítulo._**

* * *

 _ **El psicólogo.**_

 _ **.-Capítlo 4 ~ ¡Encontramos una solución!-.**_

 _[Martes 31 de Octubre. Cerca del anochecer — Casa de Phantomhive]_

El golpeteo de los caballos anunció la llegada de padre e hijo a la mansión. Por lo que, de la forma más rápida posible los criados de la casa acudieron a su arribo para hacerles su regreso cómodo.

—Buen día amo Phantomhive —saludó una doncella abriendo la puerta del hall — ¿Cómo les ha ido con el Dr. Michaelis?

—El día de hoy no se ha encontrado disponible —respondió el hijo por su padre. La sirvienta observó curiosa a su amo, esperando por una aseguración de lo que dijo el joven. Al observar como el otro asintió con la cabeza se sintió un poco extrañada.

—Me alegra que al menos hayan regresado con bien —afirmó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —. Es grato tenerles como señores de la casa.

—Te lo agradezco Marie —mencionó el mayor de los Phantomhive dándole el saco para que la doncella lo colgase — ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra Rachel? —Quiso saber.

—Ha estado mejor desde el mediodía —recordó la mucama —, según el doctor no necesitará más que descanso durante esta semana.

Vincent calló.

—Lo que quiere decir que no podremos asistir al congreso el miércoles —murmuró. Ciel escuchó aquella última frase un poco extrañado, pero supuso que se debería al hecho de que eran de una familia acaudalada.

Entró en la mansión y acompañó a su padre para ver como se encontraba su madre. Rogaba a quien sea que le escuchara que se encontrara sana y salva.

—.—

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre. Cerca del amanecer – Casa del doctor Michaelis]_

La chica de cabellos rojos se encontraba examinando los expedientes de anteriores pacientes de Sebastian. Su vista no se clavaba en ningún punto específico. Barría las palabras con la vista y no tardaba más de tres minutos por hoja. Sólo recolectaba con la mirada palabras clave para entender al paciente.

Sus ojos brillaban y a la vez estos le permitían tener la memoria fotográfica de los pacientes.

Mientras tanto, una maraña de cabellos azabache se encontraba desparramada sobre el escritorio del cuarto, con una mejilla pegada a la madera Sebastian esperaba impaciente a que su subordinada terminara de hojear los casos.

Pero parecía que esta no terminaría jamás. Apenas hace una hora comenzaron y sólo llevaba hasta el paciente 33.

Pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de su amo, por tener que redactar tanto acerca de sus pacientes que mínimo llenaba tres hojas por sesión adquirida en cada paciente. Y ni hablar de las varias citas que estos tenían con él.

Comenzaron aquello debido a la paranoia de la pelirroja, ella sabía que algo malo tenían todos aquellos casos en común pero no lograba deducirlo. Simplemente no podía comprender lo que estaba mal.

Un sonido en la ventana fue lo que la sacó de su lectura.

De forma inevitable, volteó sus orbes ahora amatistas hacía la baranda del cuarto; aquella que tenía vista a la luna y estrellas y observó lo que Sebastian imaginó su salvación del aburrimiento.

—Bard —dijo la chica de cabellos rojos apática. Su voz se encontraba férreamente amarrada y su vista no denotaba otra cosa sino seriedad y enojo. Cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho y automáticamente una de sus piernas surcó el aíre para posarse sobre la otra —. Menuda hora que decides para aparecerte. Llegas dos horas tarde.

—Ya va —se disculpó el otro. Su saco color verde olivo destacaba del color mar profundo que se encontraba tras él —. Primero se saluda, ¿No?

La mirada de Mey rin se volvió filosa. El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Eso no va a contestar mi pregunta —reprendió fría. Volvió la vista hacía su amo, esperando que este secundara su punto y la apoyase al ser su general de mayor confianza. Pero este se encontraba más entretenido observando una mota de polvo en el escritorio que poniéndole atención a la dama.

—De acuerdo —se rindió el otro. Mey rin exhaló esperando calmarse y escuchó atenta al otro —Estaba averiguando unas cosas para al menos estar un poco informado del problema del amo. Ahora no me encuentro precisamente iluminado con las respuestas que los otros me han dado, debido a mi misión no me encontraba enterado de lo ocurrido con él. Y lo sabes.

—Eso no te da excusa a manipular la orden de un superior para venir a la hora que se te antoje —respondió filosa Mey rin. —. Bien sabías que te di una hora exacta y vienes a las ocho de la madrugada.

—Son, de hecho las siete cincuenta y tres —interrumpió el rubio. En aquel momento, el homicidio a los demás integrantes del clan no le pareció una idea muy descabellada a la de ojos amatista. Tuvo el impulso de reprenderle, pero se había contenido.

—El caso es que no llegaste a la hora estipulada —acotó seria la joven demonio. Dejó los papeles que antes estuviera leyendo en el escritorio perteneciente al Michaelis y se levantó de su lugar para encontrarse más cerca del otro. Los tacones de sus botas resonaron sobre las tablas de madera de la habitación, haciéndola parecer realmente enojada. Su vista se encontraba llena de furia y también tenía un poco de represa —. Y eso es una falta muy grave.

Bard sonrió.

—De igual forma, tú no eres la que imparte castigos aquí, ¿O sí? —Cuestionó la autoridad de la joven chica. Mey rin apretó los puños de forma muy disimulada que apenas y Sebastian lo notó. Soltado un soplido el rubio continuó —.Como sea, nunca me hablas por nada, ¿Para qué me has llamado?

Mey rin controló lo mejor que pudo su instinto asesino y se acercó de nuevo al escritorio, del cual tomó las hojas que antes estuvo revisando.

—Toma —dijo mientras alargaba el brazo y le dejaba al otro frente a sus narices las letras.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó extrañado el ojiazul. Los tomó con una mano dudoso.

—Los expedientes de los pacientes del amo —respondió la chica evitando el contacto con el otro en la mayor medida posible —, los he leído en su mayoría y las descripciones que todos obtienen van a la misma raíz.

El rubio observó serio durante algunos segundos la papeleta en sus manos.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —Cuestionó el otro observándola extrañado. Extendió su izquierda para entregar los datos que le fueron conferidos por su superior y se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Debido a la falta de poderes del amo —comenzó la pelirroja —, necesitamos de tu mejor habilidad como demonio: la intuición. Yo carezco de ella pero sé bien que la tienes más desarrollada inclusive que los objetivos básicos de un demonio; ya sean la velocidad, la fuerza o incluso la vista. Es por eso que tienes un rango semi alto en el grupo, ¿No es así?

— ¿Y para qué necesitan mi intuición? —Dudó el otro —. No digo que no me interese ayudar al amo en esto pero, ¿De qué les sirve eso en comparación con tus habilidades?

—Mi mejor cualidad es la vista, lo sabes —corrigió la otra —a pesar de mi velocidad y resistencia lo que me ha dado el cargo de segunda al mando bajo es mi vista. Pero no tengo intuición como la tuya.

Esperó a que el otro replicase algo más pero este se mantuvo callado, a la espera de que continuase con su explicación.

—Todos los expedientes tienen una misma característica común —respondió la otra.

— ¿Qué los atiende un rey semi demonio? —Adivinó dejando de lado las hojas.

Mey rin luchó por no exasperarse.

—No —respondió.

— ¿En ese caso? —Incitó a la otra a que siguiera.

—Todos describen a un par de ojos color malva, como los que tiene el amo. Bien sabemos que los tuyos ni los de nadie del clan son iguales a esos por lo que tampoco pueden ser subordinados. Tú, has estado en varias misiones fuera de los territorios del amo, y tu intuición rara vez falla, ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser?

Bard se quedó pensando, buscando entre sus memorias alguna descripción a lo que decía su superior. Después, cuando ya había revisado sus memorias negó con absolutismo la cabeza.

—Sólo conozco a tres demonios aparte del amo con ese rango —respondió —y pertenecen al clan de Blanc.

Mey rin se removió nerviosa en su lugar.

—Eso es lo que me temía —suspiró.

—.—

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre. Territorios de la legión Blanc — Habitaciones del ama]_

Observó su copa con detenimiento. El color tinta que había dentro de esta había bajado considerablemente su contenido después de que la mujer bebiera de esta. Pareciendo buscar algo dentro del extraño contenido de la copa no dejaba de menearla, buscándolo. Lo que sea que quisiera encontrar.

—Señora —saludo Claude entrando al tiempo que hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto a la dama frente a él. Levantó un poco la vista y cuando supo la atención de la de cabellos grises en su persona continuó con su deber —. La investigación ha sido completada.

Aquello no hizo más que despertar el interés de la mujer en la mullida cama, dejó la copa en una silla a su lado y se levantó de sus sábanas.

— ¿Y qué has descubierto? —Preguntó con creciente ansiedad. Se acercó hasta quedar cerca del otro y nervioso respondió su pregunta.

—De momento no hemos encontrado a nadie que pudiera hacer el procedimiento completo con _"Las Flores Puras"_ de hecho, ni siquiera saben su verdadera esencia.

Ángela bufó. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suficiente y socarrona.

—Eso es más que obvio —replicó, señalando la poca habilidad del conocimiento y la ignorancia de las personas —. Sólo un ángel sabe el verdadero proceso de estos. Aún a pesar de ser desterrado hubo sabido de los requerimientos.

—Eso lo sé —acotó el otro. Señalando en el tono de su voz que había sido interrumpido y haciendo un poco obvio el repudio que le tenía a la acción —. Pero no es suficiente para hacerles entender que con ellas no se juega. Las encuentran de forma fácil pero, difícilmente logran saber su verdadero propósito o inclusive como activar sus complejos.

Ángela sonrió. Se acercó de de forma casi provocadora lo tomó de la corbata que este traía puesta; cuando sus cabezas estuvieron lo suficientemente cercanas, devoró los labios del otro.

Claude, se dejó llevar. Por inercia, llevó sus manos a los glúteos de su señora y la empujo hacía la cama. Esta rodeo sus caderas con una de sus piernas. Rompió el ósculo y sonrió complacida.

—Gracias Claude. Me han funcionado tu lealtad —su mirada obtuvo un brillo picaresco —y tendrás tu recompensa.

Claude decidió imitar los labios de su señora y sonrió. En menos tiempo del que la otra lo hizo, en sus ojos apareció aquel brillo por culpa del lívido. Volvió a atacar los labios de Ángela y la recostó de forma brusca. Hizo un leve movimiento con sus caderas señalando su ansiedad.

La otra captó el mensaje y de forma lenta y tortuosa bajó los pantalones de su subordinado.

—.—

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre. Hora libre de Ciel — Casa de Phantomhive]_

Acomodó el violín entre su hombro y su cabeza y cuando lo hubo posicionado apretó su cabeza contra este. En su izquierda se encontraba el otro extremo del instrumento y en su derecha, el arco ya afinado.

Frente a él se encontraban las notas que iba a practicar en su tiempo libre durante aquella semana. Al menos las que se propuso que tomaría. Era una variación del 6to violín del _concerto No. 3 de Mozart in D Minor*_ , en la cual este tomaba lo más importantes de los primeros 6 y los acomodaba para que se sincronizaran en su único instrumento. Sonaba difícil, sin embargo era su tiempo libre y el decidía lo que debía hacer.

Comenzó a tensar las cuatro cuerdas contra las otras del arco y las friccionó de forma lenta, aumentando la rapidez de estas haciendo un hermoso vaivén.

En menos de lo planeado, se encontraba realzando las notas bajas del 3ro y pasó de este al 5to de forma casi violenta. Los crescendo y descendeos se realzaban y entrelazaban; formando algo que no había sido visto antes.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y perfectamente concentrados en la música que le era brindada. Varias notas eran repetidas y sin embargo se encontraban en perfecta armonía y lograban que aquella música fuera impresionante y única.

Su padre escuchaba aquel _concierto_ con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Le sorprendía su talento nato para aquel instrumento y sin embargo le alegraba que hubiese encontrado una forma de tratar su estrés. Se dirigió al cuarto de su esposa para avisarle sobre las actividades elegidas por su hijo pero no sin antes sonreír para sí. Era hermoso ver que su hijo estuviese haciendo algo recreativo.

—.—

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre. Mediodía —Oficina del Doctor Michaelis]_

La puerta se abrió de abrupto y entraron tres cabezas; una de cabellos azabache, otra pelirroja y otra rubia. Los dos últimos detrás del primero para hacer notar la diferencia de rangos entre ellos.

—No necesito que vengan a las consultas. —informó el de mirada escarlata. —Si me entero de que se encuentran en una de estas me aseguraré de que no continúen en el clan.

—Pero… —quiso alegar la de cabellos rojos.

—No puedes replicar Mey rin… —interrumpió Sebastian. Su mirada se mostraba de cierta forma descarada y fría, a comparación de él, ella había sido amable con Bard horas antes.

Los ojos de él tuvieron durante unos segundos el característico color fucsia cuando sus poderes se presentaban. Casi pareciendo una amenaza la que le enviaba a la chica de cabellos rojos.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Sabes las consecuencias —terminó, entrando por el umbral de la puerta al largo pasillo que daba a su oficina. La segunda al mando se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada. Bard la observó confundido y esta lo notó.

—Vamos —le dijo cortante. El otro apenas enterándose de que iba para él tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar y después de eso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ya dentro de la edificación, Mey rin no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que había entrado al clan.

Ella no había nacido siendo un demonio, ni muchísimo menos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiese aprendido a ser uno.

No tenía poderes de nacimiento, ni era inmortal. Lo único con lo que había contado durante todo aquel tiempo antes de haber entrado al clan habían sido su velocidad, resistencia y sus habilidades para sobrevivir. Aparte de su buena vista para realizar lo impensable para las personas menos adecuadas.

Sin embargo, Sebastian la había ayudado y le había dado un clan. Gracias a él ella tenía ciertos poderes de demonio. Pero eso no quería decirle completamente uno.

Era justamente como Sebastian en aquel momento, una semi demonio. No poseía todas las habilidades de las que los otros del clan eran dotados, aún a pesar de todo no le importaba. Sólo que a diferencia de su amo en aquellos momentos, no intentaba reprimir sus habilidades y vivir como una persona simple y corriente.

Antes de conocerlo, muchas personas la habían perseguido por sus habilidades visuales, todo el mundo hablaba sobre las posibles maravillas que escondiera su sangre y lo fabuloso que sería el tenerla encerrada para ellos y _en nombre de la ciencia._

Pero ella no era estúpida. Conocía todos y cada uno de los chismes que se esparcieron alrededor de ella y de las cosas que deseaba la gente obtener de su sangre. Sobre las maravillas que poseía su ADN y sobre utilizar la clonación a futuro con ella.

Ni de chiste hubiese aceptado aquellas ofertas en su vida. Por lo que, cuando Sebastian apareció en su vida, primeramente como un conocido —disfrazado de un noble interesado en ella— y después, como un amigo de confianza. Y finalmente demostrándole su verdadera naturaleza demoniaca y ofreciéndole su ayuda para ser olvidada entre las castas de aquel vasto pueblo… no dudo en hacerlo.

El ritual no fue algo digno de guardar en su memoria, recuerda sobre mucho dolor que sufrió en aquella ocasión. Ni menos de rememorarlo como algo hermoso y plausivo.

La primera parte para ser parte demonio, consistía en un intercambio de sangre. Un simple corte en las muñecas y cada uno debían beber de la contraria.

Su sangre sabía asquerosa. Una especie de coágulos hechos de óxido. No es que ella acostumbrase a beberla pero, suponía que de esa forma la sangre no debía tener aquel sabor.

Recuerda su risa cuando se lo informó. La forma calmada en la que este le había sonreído y por supuesto la rabieta propia.

" _Ah ¿Si?, Pues las demás personas tenían razón. Tu sangre es exquisita._ " Recuerda que él le había respondido. A Mey rin no le había causado gracia aquello, sin embargo no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que el otro le había contagiado y sonrió un poco para sí misma.

Y en cuanto a la segunda parte del rito… era algo que ella deseaba olvidar y que no volviese a salir de su cabeza nunca en la eternidad.

No era inmortal, y sin embargo envejecía con plasmante lentitud.

Soltó un exhalo, resignándose a continuar con su trabajo como segunda al mando y abrió la puerta del despacho de su amo. Quien ahora se encontraba comiendo en su escritorio, debido a que no se lo habían permitido antes de salir de su hogar y aprovechaba un poco la tranquilidad de su propio espacio.

Esa era una de las varias diferencias entre ella y el actual estado de su amo, él necesitaba de sustento humano para no debilitarse. Ella no.

— ¿No sienten algo raro en este sitio? —Dijo de repente Bard, alarmado y observando con cautela las paredes a su alrededor. Mey rin y Sebastian lo observaron confundidos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Sebastian dejando de lado su hora de comida y centrándose en cualquier dato que su subordinado le pudiese ofrecer sobre su área de trabajo.

—Este lugar —respondió centrando su mirada en las orbes rubíes de su amo. —suprime los poderes. Me siento débil y sin fuerza estando aquí dentro.

—No lo había notado —admitió Sebastian.

—Si yo hubiese entrado durante más tiempo a esta habitación lo hubiese sentido —recordó Mey rin del poco tiempo en el que ayudo a su colapsado amo. Recuerda la poca información que tenía sobre el trabajo que Sebastian tiene con sus pacientes y las muchas sesiones que tiene con estos, así como no encuentra el orden en todo aquello que le revuelve la mente. No la deja pensar con claridad.

Volvió a pensar de repente en el ritual y los ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?! —Bramó reprochándoselo a sí misma. Observó en su propia muñeca la única cicatriz que nunca llegó a sanarle y recordó aquel escenario de hace ya varios años.

— ¿Por qué tu intuición no es la mejor que tienes? —Bromeó Bard. Mey rin no hizo otra cosa que ignorarlo y caminó en dirección a su amo.

— ¡Hay una forma de que consiga un poco de sus poderes! —Exclamó contenta. —Es sólo algo temporal y sólo funcionará durante un par de días pero será suficiente en lo que encuentra al alma que necesita.

—Explícate —pidió Sebastian genuinamente interesado.

Sin que Mey rin se diese cuenta, Bard se fue a caminar por la construcción e intentar dilucidar el origen del bloqueo de poderes.

—Hay sangre de demonios nobles corriendo por mis venas, sangre suya —respondió sonriéndole al mayor —Y como es su propia sangre en esta tendrá al menos un par de los poderes que antes indudablemente poseía.

Sebastian se levantó de su escritorio, horrorizado por la idea de su subordinada.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? —Cuestionó su plan — ¿No te quedarás sin poderes cuando toda mi sangre abandone tu cuerpo? ¿No te encontrarás vulnerable y serás aniquilada? —La zarandeó de los brazos un par de veces — ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Eres uno de los mejores demonios que he conseguido y no pienso quitarte tus atributos sólo para recuperar algo que estaba dispuesto a perder! Mis habilidades como demonio las podré recuperar en un par de días ¡Pero si te pierdo a ti nunca te volveré a ver! ¡Entiéndelo!

Aquel grito afecto a su subordinada. Se quedó estática en su lugar y no se movió durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas rondaron por su rostro y cuando notas fueron emitidas por su garganta, sonaron rotas y quebradas.

—Siempre supe que aquellos poderes no me pertenecían. Y no me interesa perderlos si es por usted —reafirmó apretando sus puños a sus costados.

—Entiéndelo Mey rin —dijo el de cabellos azabache —tú has vivido como demonio casi cincuenta años, y si de pronto perdieras tus poderes te enfermarías y eventualmente morirías por la debilidad que sufre tu cuerpo sin una súper fuerza que te reponga; o una habilidad de sanación rápida en caso de que seas herida. O de tener el cargo de la segunda al mando sin el brillo color verde en tus ojos cuando se activan tus poderes. Ninguna de esas cosas eres tú, lo tengo muy claro. Sin embargo, sin ellas tú no eres nada. Sin ellas sólo serías cenizas en estos mismos momentos

La chica se mordió un labio, sin nada más que perder se lanzó a sus brazos que sin dudarlo la atraparon y no pensaban en la posibilidad de soltarla.

—Es sólo que no quiero perderte. —confesó escondiendo su rostro en el ahora, cálido pecho de Sebastian. Arrugo sus ropas entre sus puños y emitió sollozos ahogados en estas. —Te he visto debilitándote, la fatiga que acompaña tus días y el sueño que vela por tu noches. Sebastian, no puedo evitar ver la muerte apoyándose en tus hombros y tocar tu cuello con su guadaña.

En sí, al haber dejado de utilizar el Keigo** Mey rin había proclamado aquello como una confesión de amor. Al decirle Sebastian y no Amo demostraba que no sólo le importaba por lealtad.

El de cabellos azabaches separó el rostro de su subordinada de su pecho y con una de sus manos secó las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Después de eso volvió a acunarla en su pecho y dejó que esta sollozara hasta tranquilizarse.

* * *

 _ ***: No he visto nada de Motzart llamado de esa forma pero eso es porque casi no lo escucho. Aunque aclaro que es probable que no exista tal cosa.**_

 _ ****: Es un lenguaje muy formal en el que no se le tutea.**_

 ** _Cuidense._**

 ** _Gemini in tauro._**


	5. El Alma Perfecta

_**Geia Everyone! *Se siente avergonzada de no haber aparecido durante al menos dos meses***_

 _ **Lo sé, se que no merezco ni un tomatazo ya que éstos al menos valen un poco de dinero, por lo que les pido que los guarden.**_

 ** _Como ya lo he dicho a varias personas por PM, LAMENTO haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, es sólo que tuve un bloqueo de escritora y Circo-maroma-y-teatro. Lamento también traerles un capítulo muy corto (ahora con los ritmos de escrituro que tengo me parece muy corto) pero la imaginación no dio para más._**

 ** _Ahora, la buena parte es que ya casi se encuentra listo el próximo capi por lo que lo traeré la próxima semana. El sábado de preferencia._**

 ** _Mis agradecimientos a_** roxelanali y a Kiscia. _**Dos chicas que siguen fielmente el fanfic y a quienes les debo el ánimo para continuar, ¡besos para ambas! X***_

 _ **Sin más, dejo el capítulo para leerse. ;D**_

* * *

 _ **El psicólogo.**_

 _ **.-Capítulo 5 ~ El Alma Perfecta-.**_

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre, Hora de Historia Universal — Casa de Phantomhive]_

Con una mano apoyando a su cabeza para que no se cayera, se dignó de ver a su profesor. Un hombre de complexión anciana, con cabellos blancos, mirada estricta y un bigote perfectamente recortado.

— ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta anterior que le realicé sobre las costumbres en la india, Lord Phantomhive? —Pidió Lord Williams. Con la ira disfrazada de una sonrisa hipócrita Ciel le respondió.

— ¿Qué parte exactamente, profesor Williams? —replicó de la forma más inocente de la que fue capaz.

—En la que le hablaba sobre el imperio Mogol y su caída —respondió con una sonrisa igual de falsa. Probablemente más furiosa detrás de sus dientes. Cuando sus labios dejaron de encontrarse curvados dejó la hipocresía de un lado y le reprendió. —Señorito Ciel, si no le importa poner atención me veré obligado a reprenderle.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y enderezó su postura.

—Ya va —se disculpó.

—No señorito Ciel. El problema no yace en su postura —acotó el hombre acomodándose los anteojos con una mano y con la otra negándole al menor lo que él creía su problema. —El problema recae en su falta de aportación para querer aprender. Si no se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor y las posibilidades que tiene para ser aún más grande que su padre en las empresas que por supuesto heredará… no podrá triunfar realmente en lo que usted considera "vida."

—Y lo tengo muy en mente, gracias —respondió haciendo círculos en la madera, pareciendo que de verdad no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que su profesor decía. —Pero de nada me servirán las clases de historia aburridas que usted me imparte. Lo sabe perfectamente y es más que obvio que detesto esta dinámica de "Sólo lectura." Probablemente si me incitara a trabajar con alguna otra forma de aprendizaje, algo se quedaría grabado en mi mente. Por minúsculo que fuera.

El tutor se quedó estupefacto. Había tenido muchos alumnos en Oxford con problemas de actitud pero había logrado siempre hacer algo por llevarlos al _buen camino,_ sin embargo, aquel chico Phantomhive sólo hacía el lograrle las cosas aún más difíciles.

Soltó un suspiro y continuó leyéndole la actividad a realizar.

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre, Mediodía_ — _Casa de Phantomhive]_

—Pero no es lo mismo —respondió dejando su taza en la mesa y cruzando sus manos por sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Ah, no? —Replicó su acompañante observándole sin un ápice de diversión en la voz.

—No. Yo ya me encontraba en el comienzo de mi juventud cuando comencé a sufrir eso. —Acotó sabihondo como siempre le gustaba decirse en la presencia de Diederich. —Además, sólo había sido una pesadilla.

— ¿Y lo que le ocurre a Ciel no lo es? —Cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

Vincent chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿A qué viniste? Cambiando de tema —agregó desviando la mirada de su amigo.

Diederich le observó apático. Casi de forma enojada.

—Eres tú quien me mandó a llamar. —respondió. —Siempre lo haces. De ninguna otra forma habría de venir si no es por petición tuya. —agregó dándole un sorbo a su té Chai.

— ¿En verdad? Nunca lo recuerdo —se defendió el joven conde Phantomhive sonriéndole malévolo. Diederich rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambias. —dijo para sí.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Contradijo Vincent traspasándole con la mirada. Revolviendo su taza de té con la cuchara que le había facilitado el mayordomo de la familia. Se encontraba observando su rostro y reacciones, como esperando que supiera a lo que se refería.

—Al menos he madurado más que tú —supuso desviando la mirada.

Vincent se recargó bien en su silla.

—Tú nunca has necesitado madurar, no al menos desde el tiempo que nos conocemos.

Silencio después de su última palabra. Ambos se encontraban meditando en sus respectivos lugares, uno observando su Chai y otro el café que haya pedido. Diederich desvió la vista hacía su compañero para después objetar.

—Hablando de, ¿para qué me has mandado a llamar?

Vincent enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo querer charlar con un viejo amigo sin parecer sospechoso de pedir un favor? —Acotó sobreactuando.

—No recuerdo nunca haberte oído decirme _amigo._ —acotó serio. Dejando su té abandonado en alguna parte de sus recuerdos.

—Entonces, recuérdame cual era tu antiguo título en mi jerarquía… —ronroneó Vincent. Diederich frunció los labios y murmuró un…

—Idiota. —Su vista se centró nuevamente en su hermosa taza (de encaje o algo así.) y en la extraña forma que esta poseía. Vincent sonrió.

—Por algo me quieres. —finalizó Vincent dándole un último sorbo a su taza. Muy para la mala suerte de Diederich.

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre, cuarto de Rachel — Casa de Phantomhive]_

Se encontraba duchándose, platicando con su hermana como si se encontraran en su cuarto o en cualquier parte de la casa.

—Ya me he encontrado mucho mejor Angie —aseguró observándola de reojo después de varios minutos de salir a la superficie del agua. Su hermana, siendo doctora le había dicho que lo más recomendable para ella sería el no salir del agua de alguna forma en la que pudiese enfermarse y para su suerte apenas y tocaba aquel riesgo sacando la cabeza de aquella forma.

Angie, había pedido que hicieran el agua de la tina en extremo caliente, para cuidado de su hermana por supuesto. De ninguna otra forma lo haría así.

Vapor salía de todas partes de la tina; del agua de un lado, del agua del otro. De la cabeza de Rachel.

La más joven de las dos la observó preocupada.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que te hayas recuperado del todo —reprendió después de haber escuchado todas las réplicas por parte de su mayor. —Tu idea de salir a dar un paseo por un bote no debería sonar muy tentadora sabiendo que lo que te ocurre no es algo _temporal._ Bien sabes que el asma no se conjunta con el agua helada, y menos en pleno invierno.

Rachel la observó, casi pareciendo un animal escrutando a una presa.

—No seas exagerada Angie. —indicó. Volvió a sumergir su cabeza en el agua para al instante sacarla y secarse un poco el rostro —Por supuesto que cuando mencioné la idea del viaje en bote no me refería a _ahora._ Más bien hablaba de hacerlo alguno de estos meses, cuando haya climas más templados que este.

Angelina resopla. Se sienta en la silla que su hermana había sugerido meter en el baño para poder platicar tranquilamente mientras esta se bañaba, y vaya que aquella recomendación había servido de algo. Puesto que ahora se encontraba aliviada de poder sentarse.

—Pero también hablamos del hecho de que Ciel ha heredado tu problema. —Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿problema? Bueno, sí lo era pero…

—Lo sé. Es algo que no se pudo evitar. Hablamos de genética. —exhaló al tiempo que lanzaba un poco de agua a su hermana.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca me escuchabas cuando te hablaba sobre medicina —se sorprendió a lo que Rachel la volvió a mojar. — ¡Oye! Recuerda que yo no me encuentro bañándome en una tina como tú.

—Por supuesto que te escuchaba cuando me hablabas sobre tus libros de medicina —defendió. Movió un poco sus piernas, hasta que logró estirarlas completamente en la tina y de la misma forma se dejó flotar en esta. —Me daba envidia que Angie fuera más lista que yo.

Angelina sonrió, para sí y soltó un exhalo. Su hermana no lograría cambiar nunca.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo seas —adjuntó intentando no reír. Fallando miserablemente.

Arrepintiéndose al instante, puesto que la única respuesta que recibió de su hermana fue su nuevo vestido rojo cubierto de agua caliente, que casi al instante se enfrió por el clima.

Ahora Rachel reía.

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre — oficina adjunta al consultorio del Doctor Michaelis]_

Bard se mantenía alerta a todo, por si algo se mostraba y por fin podía deducir algo.

De momento mantenía su velocidad y fuerza en una especie de modo vegetativo para poder utilizar su intuición y oído al máximo sin requerir mucho esfuerzo.

Dándose por vencido, regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a la otra habitación, en la cual sabía que se encontraban el amo Michaelis y Mey rin.

Dudando si seguir buscando o ir con su amo a informarle de los progresos hasta ahora, optó por la primera opción siendo la más viable por el momento. Seguramente necesitaría primero ver todo el edificio para dar un buen reporte.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con algo parecido a discreción y caminó por el pasillo de madera, haciendo parecer su trabajo a hurtadillas. Soltó un exhalo y continuó caminando por todo el largo y tortuoso pasillo.

—Me preguntó para qué habrá querido el amo comprar todo un complejo de habitaciones cuando sólo ocupa una habitación para sus consultas. —Y vaya el pensar en el hecho de que tenía su casa apartada del enorme edificio. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, precavido por si encontraba alguna anomalía en todo aquello.

Por si las dudas, tenía a su fiel cuchillo endemoniado con él. Sólo por si las dudas.

Para su suerte, no había tenido percances durante el recorrido y más rápido de lo que pensó, ya se encontraba caminando en dirección al consultorio que utilizaba el amo.

— ¿Nada fuera de lo normal? —Fue el recibimiento que le dio Sebastian cuando entró a la habitación. Bard negó con la cabeza apesumbrado.

—A pesar de eso, el ambiente en este lugar se sigue sintiendo extraño.

El Michaelis bufó. A su lado se encontraba una casi recuperada Mey rin. A pesar del momento de debilidad pasado hace poco, seguía siendo orgullosa por lo que mantenía su rostro lejos de la vista de Bard, de forma que él no pudiera verlo.

De repente, Bard sintió algo inusual en la habitación. Un olor incomparable a todos los que rodeaban aquel extraño lugar.

Por inercia, comenzó a girar su rostro hacía todos lados, intentando buscar al lugar de origen de todo aquello y aquel extraño olor. Extravagante sería una mejor descripción de lo que sentía.

— ¿Todo bien? —En aquellas palabras, Mey rin intentó ocultar el momento de debilidad que había presentado minutos antes en presencia de su amo. Aunque, después de lo ocurrido en el pasado, ¿quién podía culparla? ¿Quién?

— ¿No sienten eso? —Se volteó para mirar a ambos, maestro y leal vasalla, confundido. Al ver que ambos negaron con la cabeza supo que ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que le ocurría.

— ¿Sentir qué? —Inquirió Michaelis nuevamente, mirando seriamente a su subordinado.

—Es… una esencia extraña… extravagante en realidad… única si se le puede describir correctamente. —Aclaró tomándose la barbilla con una de sus manos. — Contiene todo lo que llevamos buscando durante días.

— ¿Te refieres a el alma con el brillo excepcional? —Dijo confundida, Mey rin. Sin que le importara si le veía lo hinchados que tenía los ojos o si alcanzaba a notar lo pálida que se encontraba su tez… más de lo normal.

—Exacto. Sólo que también contiene… no sé explicarlo. Una especie de inocencia que ninguna de las otras posee. Una que sólo puede tener un…

—Niño. —Dijo el amo sorprendido. Observando a su subordinada más cercana implicatoriamente sabiendo que la otra debía conocer a la perfección a qué se refería. Bard, no entendiendo el juego de caras-y-gestos que había entre el amo y su más fiel comandante simplemente se dedicó a asentir quedamente.

—Con palabras más fáciles de comprender, eso.

—El niño Phantomhive. —Mencionó la demonio pelirroja tapándose la boca. Ahora, el confundido era Bard quien no conocía a ninguno de los pacientes y no se tomó verdadera molestia de leer los expedientes que ella le había entregado horas antes de comenzar a investigar todo aquello.

— ¿Quién? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Uno de los pacientes del amo Michaelis. —Le explicó con las menos palabras posibles. Volviendo su vista nuevamente a la de su amo y ver si es que éste lograba captar lo que su mirada intentaba denotar. —Supongo que la inocencia que lograste captar en aquella aura era del niño Phantomhive. Su nombre era… ¿Ciel? —Preguntó observando contrariada a su amo. Quien asintió levemente dándole la razón a la segunda al mando.

—En ese caso, necesitamos encontrarlo. —Aseguró Bard cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared detrás de él—. O de lo contrario… —se paró de abrupto. No queriendo terminar la frase.

—Lo sé. No hay necesidad de recordármelo. —Admitió el ex-demonio apesumbrado. La dama presente, le observó con algo parecido a lástima siendo conjuntado con el remordimiento.

—En ése caso, es mejor ir a buscarle. —Respondió el rubio sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, las escenas son muy chicas y casi no hay diálogos pero... ¡me costó horrores!**_

 _ **Como ya les dije, es muy probable que actualize el sábado, todo depende de que tanto le cueste a mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Bueno, los leo luego!**_


	6. A demon in your window

**_Geia! (Quien me conozca sabe que es normal para mí saludar en griego)_**

 ** _Como sea... el punto es que había prometido traer el capítulo el sábado pero... ¡Mi internet simplemente se jodió! [Típico, culpar al internet de todo ¬¬ ... Yo lo hago] Y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de subirlo._**

 ** _Igual, como siempre, mis agradecimientos desde lo más profundo de mi Kókoro (si es que tengo uno -w- ) a_** _roxelanali,_ _ Kiscia, MasterExpose, y a MariaMora. **Especialmente a las dos primeras que siempre vienen con su review fiel. ¡Las adoro!**_

 _ **Advertencia: Se supone que a partir de este capítulo debería dejar de ponerle la clasificación al fic como "T" y cambiarla a "M" pero me da tanta flojera... ^w^U Que mejor lo dejo así. Simplemente tiene advertencia este capítulo... les aseguro que no es bonito.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura! (o intente hacerlo)**_

* * *

 _ **El psicólogo.**_

 _ **.-Capítulo 6 ~ A demon in your window-.**_

 _[Miércoles 1 de Noviembre, habitación de invitados — Casa del Dr. Michaelis]_

Un sonido en la buhardilla fue lo que la despertó de su —innecesario—sueño.

Con una de sus manos, tomó rápidamente la pequeña arma humana de fuego y apuntó al lugar del que sabía gracias a su gran oído venía, esperando encontrarse con un intruso de forma humana. No esperando encontrarse con un cuervo.

Sabía que había varios demonios que se podían transformar en animales humanos por lo que no bajó la guardia en ningún momento. En aquel preciso momento, como supuso, aquel intruso tomó su _forma base._

Apretó con más fuerza entre sus manos sabiendo que no era solamente _un cuervo._ Aquel era un demonio en todas sus palabras. Pero, ella también lo era, ¿por qué preocuparse? Porque sólo era mitad-demonio. Por eso.

Afiló la mirada y aguzó sus sentidos. Aquella transformación estaba durando demasiado como para ser un demonio poderoso. Aún así, su puntería seguía en el mismo lugar.

Cuando el otro terminó de tener su forma base, la pistola le resbaló de las manos.

El amo Michaelis.

—Me sorprende haber podido transformarme aún después de todo lo que han pasado mis poderes demoniacos. —Fue el saludo que le dio. La dama en la habitación se encontraba petrificada. Insuficientemente bien para hablar. Se aclaró la garganta para que se viera que no tenía miedo, porque no lo tenía. Más bien se encontraba muda por la sorpresa de encontrarse con él en su habitación.

—No es que desprecie su presencia amo, pero, es medianoche y lo que más necesita ahora con su falta de poderes es descansar. Además, es la habitación de una dama la que irrumpe. —Aquello último lo resaltó desviando la vista, sus mejillas vistiendo un particular color carmín.

—No es la primera vez que hago eso. —Respondió sin inmutarse. Se cruzó de brazos y la demonio emitió un sonidillo de queja que el otro supo interpretar de que le daba la razón.

—Sin embargo, debería hacerla la última. —Aún sin poderle ver el rostro. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No he venido con esos pensamientos aquí. Sólo quería que me vieras, es la primera vez que me transformo desde que la tregua comenzó, ¿lo sabías? —Su subyugada negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. El pudo habérselo dicho. —Bueno, al menos lo sabes. Aflojarte un poco el corsé no sería una mala idea.

Si bien, sus mejillas antes se encontraron de un peculiar color carmín, ahora todo su rostro era un tomate humano —o tomate humano-demonio dadas las circunstancias de su estirpe—. Escandalizada por los comentarios de su amo, carraspeó.

—Sabe que no utilizo esas cosas. —Replicó.

—No lo decía en el sentido literal, tonta. Me refería a la metáfora de que deberías ser menos rezagada. Ser más libre. —Mey rin rodó los ojos. No había necesidad de ser liberal, no al menos desde su punto de vista. Así debían ser las personas de la época según le habían dado a entender, ¿no? Había vivido entre humanos al menos veinte años, no podría quitarse todas sus costumbres viviendo otros treinta años con demonios. Y menos la discreción.

—No hay necesidad de ser así, la disciplina es mi principal característica y no la dejaré de lado sólo porque sea un pedido de mi amo. —Acotó cruzándose de brazos.

—Diablos, ¿cómo es qué de repente estamos hablando de socialismo y burocracia cuando yo vine para mostrarte que nuevamente podía transformarme en animal? —Comentó rascándose la cabeza.

—En mi defensa, puedo decir que usted fue quien comenzó a hablar. —Observó, caminó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió. Señaló el camino hacia afuera con la mano que no sostenía la puerta. —Ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría estar sola en mi habitación.

Sebastian le sonrió pícaramente, para, después, salir. No sin antes volver la cabeza y observar atentamente la vestimenta de su subordinada.

— ¿Esa es la lencería que te había regalado? —Comentó. El rostro de Mey rin pareció ser uno con su cabello. —No pensé que se te viera tan bien. —Al tiempo que señalaba dos grandes características que cubrían más específicamente su comentario.

— ¡Pervertido! —Dijo, reprimiéndose de golpearlo.

—Fui un demonio, no esperes lo contrario de mí. —Sonrió. Mey rin no tuvo oportunidad de replicar nada. ¿Porque no pudo o porque no quiso? Cualquiera de las dos es viable. Aún después de que el otro ya no se encontraba en la habitación, sus mejillas tenían el color carmín de la vergüenza. Cosa que, cuando notó, se regañó a sí misma.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba con algo tan simple cuando había hecho cosas peores? ¿Cuándo había cometido ciertos actos con él, que podrían considerarse inapropiados en la época anterior a ella? ¿Cuándo ella misma era inapropiada para convivir?

Poseía modales, fácilmente podría confundirse con un humano, dado que podía saborear en su paladar el aroma y textura de su gastronomía. Era semi demonio, después de todo, y la única razón por la que era la segunda al mando en su clan después del amo Michaelis, era porque él mismo la había transformado.

Porque tenía su sangre fluyendo en sus venas. Porque era parte de él.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a rechazarla, cuando ella le ofreció tomar lo que a ella nunca le había pertenecido? Aquel trato de intercambio de sangre, había sido con el fin de ayudarla a liberarse de la sociedad actual y del extraño mundo de los humanos, los cuales sólo buscan lo mejor para ellos mismo, y no quieren hacer nada por los demás.

Y también cabía el hecho de que ella era la única fémina en el clan. No existía ningún demonio de sangre _Real_ que fuese una mujer, ellas un día, siempre morían.

¿Machismo? Aunque lo parezca, es en lo absoluto. De hecho, ella tenía un puesto tan alto sólo por ser una dama.

O por ser _ella_ quien era.

De repente, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y, a pesar de, como lo había mencionado al amo Michaelis, no llevar puesto un corsé, sentía que le faltaba el aíre.

No necesitaba respirar, pero tampoco quería decir que no pudiera sufrir de la sensación de asfixia y no sentirse desfallecer.

Recordaba, que los primeros días en los que había sufrido la transformación, se había sentido débil y no podía abrir los ojos. De hecho, no podía hacer nada. No podía mover nada y no podía sentir nada. Era una estatua humana a punto de ser demonio.

Cuando se recuperó de aquella etapa, las cosas no mejoraron durante al menos un par de años. Sebastian, era muy gentil con ella y le explicó cómo funcionaban las jerarquías demoniacas como si él fuera tutor de un noble y ella fuera el noble a quien tenía que enseñar. Cosa por cosa, durante casi tres años.

Después de eso, habían probado sus habilidades visuales y ver si seguían igual de entrenadas o si había perdido práctica durante aquellos años en los qué vivió encerrada en el castillo del amo.

Y después de eso, comenzaron sus misiones.

Años y años de misiones —seis aproximadamente— para, al regresar, ser ascendida automáticamente por el amo Michaelis simplemente por tener sangre de demonio real en sus venas. Lo sabía.

Aún después de que el otro negara que fuera por sus habilidades, era por la sangre. La buena posición en la cuna demoniaca se nacía o simplemente te la podía dar alguien con aún más poder que tú. Igual que en el mundo real, sólo que en la casta demoniaca, se medía por poderes.

Entre más poderoso era tu poder, mayores eran tus posibilidades de tener una buena posición.

Y eso Mey rin lo conocía por experiencia.

También estuvo la segunda parte del intercambio. El demonio donador debería asegurarse de que el cuerpo del sujeto aceptara la sangre. Y por si no lo hacía ésta —o en el peor de los casos no le otorgaba ningún poder— existía una segunda parte dentro de todo aquel rollo del cambio.

Tenía que intimar con el sujeto.

A pesar de que sonaba estúpido —casi rayando en lo exagerado e inútil— de ninguna otra forma podía tener otra oportunidad para hacer el intercambio.

Fue lento, doloroso, y no hubo ningún cielo por alcanzar ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente fue el acto de coito y nada de placer. Una mera obligación.

Mey rin, tembló de sólo recordarlo. La forma tan ruda en la que el otro mordía uno de sus muslos, o la manera en la que de su boca salía sangre cuando el otro le había besado con los colmillos. O la manera tan hosca en la que decidió insertar su miembro.

Como humana fue toda una tortura. Pero, años después, cuando lo había repetido después de ser segunda al mando, no se sentía tan mal.

Durante un tiempo, se preguntó si es que el amo Michaelis sólo la quería para eso. Sexo. Si, para eso había fingido ser un noble y si para eso había decidido ayudarla y de la misma manera… transformarla.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, y a pesar de ser un demonio, tenía tantas cosas en común como cualquier humano corriente. Eso lo supo por el tiempo que había vivido entre tantas criaturas mentirosas.

 _Al menos,_ se recordó en una ocasión, _él no había mentido. Dijo que sería doloroso y desagradable… y le seguí._

Se dejó derrumbar en la entrada de la puerta, cerrando esta al tiempo que se dejaba deslizar hacía debajo. La lencería color blanco y con encaje, dejó entrever sus muy bien formados muslos y parte de su escote se había recorrido haciendo parecer sus senos un poco más chicos de lo que de verdad eran. Más trasero, menos tetas. Ese era el ambiente que daba aquella posición en la que se acomodaba su lencería.

El sueño —innecesario— que antes había tenido, se había esfumado. Se quedó durante un par de horas viendo la luna llena brillar en lo alto y preguntarse realmente si había algo que hacer aquella noche fue lo que duró toda la velada en su mente.

Un par de lágrimas furtivas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. ¿Había necesidad de que aparecieran?

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, aposentos del ama — Territorios de la Legión Blanc]_

Amanecieron enredados, con las sábanas pegadas por el sudor a sus cuerpos. Siendo estas tintadas de ningún color se transparentaban las pieles de ambos y la forma expuesta en la que se encontraba cada uno.

Por supuesto que no hubo necesidad de dormir, sin embargo, fingir hacerlo era divertido.

Y claro, como Faustus era un demonio bueno tenía derecho al _Sex Appeal_ del ama sólo para él. Cualquiera de los otros se moría de envidia de encontrarse en su lugar. Darían cualquier alma con tal de estarlo. Matarían a los ángeles que fueran necesarios.

Pero, más que necesitarse estrategia, se necesitaba tener buenos atributos para ser aceptado por el ama Blanc. Si eras bien dotado y al ama le gustaba eso, hacía _trabajos especiales_ para ti y te complacía con su cuerpo si es que los correspondías adecuadamente.

Y en cada misión, Claude tenía aquel honor.

Por lo que, para la sirvienta, Paula, encontrarlo poniéndose los pantalones y saliendo a bajas horas de la madrugada cuando apenas comenzaba a ordenar la sala no era tan extraño.

Ya que la sirvienta estaba segura de una cosa de su ama: _ella conseguía lo que quería. Y nadie se lo negaba._

Así eran las cosas y de esa forma las respetaban todos en el clan.

Y, a todos les sorprendía que el otro no fuese la pareja del ama, ya que todos los amos de todas las legiones habían tenido uno.

Inclusive el amo del clan Michaelis tuvo una, pero ella había sido Blanc, hace muchos… muchos… muchos siglos. Tantos que ni siquiera recuerdan el cómo habían sido una.

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, invernadero — Casa de Phantomhive]_

— ¡Ci-el! ¡¿Por qué no me prestas atención?! —Exclamó la joven de cabellos rubios haciendo un puchero.

El mencionado, dejó de observar su taza de té y observó sorprendido a la marquesa enfrente de él.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo confundido. La observó durante unos minutos y desvió la vista hacia varios lados, casi pareciendo un alumno atrapado durmiendo en la típica clase de Matemáticas.

— ¡Ciel es malo! —Aseguró Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. Ciel, quien la observó durante un par de minutos con una ceja arqueada y muy extrañado, no le replicó nada.

Centró nuevamente su vista en la porcelana frente a él.

Lizzy, quien era conocida por no enojarse demasiado tiempo con alguien lo observó como si se tratase de un gran enigma.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Ci-el? —Preguntó, esta vez, con mayor suavidad. El otro simplemente suspiró.

—No es nada. Cansancio supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y observó a su prima fingiendo una sonrisa. Ella, lo observó extrañada, sin embargo, no replicó nada más en contra de él y se concentró en pedir un par de galletas al mayordomo de la familia. Comer con Ciel no debería sentirse tan solitarios, ¿o sí? Porque, se encontraba acompañada, ¿no?

* * *

 ** _Nuevamente, super corto. No es mi culpa que la inspiración se corte. Es culpa de mi cerebro que no quiere apoyarme en nada y es un maldito codo, ¡un maldito codo!_**

 ** _También espero que no se hayan enojado por el pasado que hay entre Sebastian y Mey rin... o Sebastian y Ángela... o Sebastian-es-un-mujeriego..._**

 ** _Bueno, también tengo que avisar que a partir de éste capítulo actualizare sin falta cada 15 días... Para no tomar ni demasiado tarde ni demasiado pronto y llegar con un capítulo que apenas y tiene palabras._**

 ** _Bueno, Ja ne!_**


	7. Secretos, Shinigamis y Mestizos

**_Geia! *Se pone a bailar porque llegó a tiempo* Sé que son ya las 7:42 de la noche (al menos al tiempo que escribo esto lo son) pero traje el fic en la fecha acordada y sin falta *w* Me siento orgullosa._**

 ** _Nuevamente, lamento que sea corto pero, me gusta dejar en suspenso a la gente. El próximo capítulo tendrá mucho más contenido y demás, sólo necesitaba dejar un par de puntos en claro que no dejé en el anterior y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo._**

 ** _Me gustaría decir que hay varios puntos de la serie original que quedaban aquí y no se habían quitado y se me olvidó decir, por lo que se podría considerar un Semi-AU y no un AU completo, ya luego dejaré esos puntos claros. Uno de esos puntos es el hecho de que Ciel es un conde y los padres de Vincent son los mismos. (Ya verán a que me refiero, y si hay alguien que haya leído el manga tiene una mínima idea del significado del título)_**

 ** _Sin nada más que agregar, debo agradecer por sus reviews a_** _MasterExpose,_ _ roxelanali, y a Kiscia. **Saben que los amo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 ** _El psicólogo._**

 ** _.-Capítulo 7 ~ Secretos, Shinigamis y Mestizos-._**

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, invernadero — Casa de Phantomhive]_

Después de haber sido incordiante con Lizzy, se había quedado un par de horas en pos de observar las flores e intentar calmar sus ansias. En unos cuantos minutos llegaría Tanaka y le anunciaría que el carruaje estaría listo para llevarle con su cita al psicólogo.

Él no necesitaba un psicólogo, a pesar de que su padre insistía de que le visitara debido a que comenzaba a tener terrores nocturnos con aquellos ojos malva que su padre le decía él mismo exclamaba, _"¡Alejadlos de mí, por favor! No me gustan y quieren hacerme daño…"_ y que, para colmo, movía los ojos para todos los lados debajo de los párpados. Temiendo el recordar lo que sucedería al abrirlos.

Sentado en una de las ventanas y con una pierna colgada, observaba a Elizabeth irse en el carruaje, disculpándose probablemente con la doncella que le ayudaba con el equipaje, puesto que la habían visto llorar. Y una dama no podía llorar.

Chasqueó la lengua. No había sido su intención ser descortés y, sin embargo había herido a una dama de una forma tan controversial, no era su culpa. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

Se alejó de aquel rectángulo y volvió su vista a un arbusto que contenía unas flores de extraña apariencia, ¿qué le veían sus padres de hermoso a aquella extraña flor, con forma abstracta? A su parecer, aquella flor no merecía ni existir. Al menos, a su parecer. No es como si alguien fuese a tomar sus decisiones en aquella casa.

¡Ja! ¿Y ahora, resultaba él la víctima, no? Porque siempre tenía que haber dos lados en una disputa legal y en cualquier lado, _un perpetrador y una víctima._ Y claro, como él no tenía la pinta de ser alguien malvado, le tocaba ser el papel del ser humano indefenso.

Cielos, de verdad necesitaba llegar en cuanto antes con aquel psicólogo, lo antes posible de ser necesario. Y si no era de esa forma, era posible que se volviera loco en sus propios pensamientos.

Los pasos de los zapatos pulcramente boleados de su mayordomo le interrumpieron el hilo de pensamientos tan descabellado.

—Joven amo, su padre y el carruaje ya le están esperando para ir con el Doctor Michaelis. —Al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia.

Ciel asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, iré en un momento, sólo déjame me quito la tierra de la ropa. —Su sirviente hizo una reverencia y le dejó solo con aquellas extrañas y deformes floras. Como odiaba las cosas que no podía entender, como la razón por la que la naturaleza confeccionaba para sí misma. Le gustaría arrancarles aquellos bellos pétalos de uno en uno a aquella campánula o le gustaría desarmar de sus espinas a cualquiera de las bellas rosas color carmín.

Pero, si eso era lo que pensaba, ¿por qué las creía inmensamente bellas?

Se sacudió el inexistente polvo —producto de la tierra que había en el invernadero—, soltó un suspiro y caminó hacía el carruaje.

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, sala de estar — Casa del Dr. Michaelis]_

Volvió a observar su reloj de mano, sentía que su subordinada se encontraba tardando demasiado tiempo sólo para vestirse.

— ¿Ya casi? —Preguntó.

— ¡No saldré con esto! —Sebastian sabía a qué se refería, probablemente a aquel traje que le haya entregado el otro día (y que hace mucho le perteneció a Angela pero Sebastian, aquello no lo diría) que, por cierto, de traje-para-salir no tenía nada.

— ¡Simplemente sal con lo que tengas puesto, tengo varias citas para hoy que no puedo posponer! —Acotó Sebastian pegando su boca a la puerta, esperando que así Mey rin le escuchara por al menos aquellas palabras.

— ¡Ni piense que utilizaré esto fuera de la habitación! —Dijo, más para sí que para el semi demonio al otro lado de la madera.

Sebastian, soltó un suspiro e intentó abrir la puerta. Al ver que el pestillo se encontraba corrido resopló en pos de calmarse.

—Mey rin, abre la puerta. —Amenazó. Obviamente, en su actual estado él no era capaz de dañarla aunque tampoco es como si estuviera en sus planes hacerlo. Se alejó medio metro de la puerta al sentir a la otra acercarse a ésta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vio fue el pronunciado escote que el vestido tenía. Angela, no tenía _nada,_ comparándola con Mey rin que hacía que el vestido pareciese pequeño y sus atributos femeninos no hiciesen sino captar la atención. Impresionantemente, la mayor parte del tiempo lograba esconderlos —Sólo Lucifer sabrá cómo— y pareciendo que no tuviera nada más allá de la segunda letra del abecedario.

—Deja de mirar y observa mi rostro. —Pidió abochornada. Sebastian, resignándose a obedecerle, pudo observar el ligero rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su subordinada—. Recuérdame la razón por la que tengo que tener este vestido.

—La mayoría de las secretarias utilizan esa clase de vestidos. —Se encogió de hombros, tampoco es como si no se hubiese aprovechado de la ocasión que se le presentaba y del hecho de que la otra le había dicho que sería su _secretaria,_ obviamente lo había dicho, sí. Pero aquello no quería decir que fuese necesario obligarla a vestir como una secretaria.

— ¿Y no había más vestidos en las tiendas? —Preguntó. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno que te quedase tan bien. —Aseguró. Mey rin le maldijo internamente, _lo peor de él es su dulzura._

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra Bard? —Quiso cambiar de tema antes de que comenzara un silencio incómodo o que el otro agregase un comentario como los de la noche anterior.

—Él se encuentra en la oficina. Inspeccionando el lugar porque, según él, podría venir alguien de otro clan y atacar. —Sebastian rio, Mey rin rodó los ojos, demasiado avergonzada nuevamente como para replicar nada.

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, sala de psicología — Oficina del Dr. Michaelis]_

Con una de sus manos, jugaba alegremente con la daga demoniaca al tiempo que lo único que tenía activado era su sentido de percepción de olores. Ya que ni su intuición en aquellos momentos le serviría en aquellos momentos y menos para resolver aquella incógnita que tanto azotaba a su amo.

Además del olfato, había otro olor… no se encontraba en la sala, no al menos impregnada por haber pasado demasiado tiempo ahí. Sin embargo, si sentía algo diferente encontrarse en ella, ¿qué podía ser? Humana ni demoniaca era, de eso se encontraba seguro.

— ¿Una clase de mestizaje? ¡Qué absurdo! —Dijo para sí. Sin embargo, no se encontraba tan seguro de si lo que había dicho había sido solamente un mero caso hipotético. _Con las cruzas de hoy en día…_

Encajó su cuchillo en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba para alejarse de la pared y, de esa forma, tener un mejor olfato de los alrededores. ¿No se decía por ahí, que el que busca, encuentra?

Lastimosamente, aquel dicho debería ser traducido a _quien busca desde los archivos correctos, encuentra._ Y no _quien busca a ciegas o-como-sea, encuentra._ Debería buscarse un diccionario de metáforas para poder entender a los humanos y sus juegos de palabras. De verdad que le molestaba la forma en la que a estos les gustaba complicar la vida de otros sólo con unos simples juegos de palabras que, ni bien, no eran mentiras, eran sólo verdades a medias. Y todo aquello, era gracias a los enormes juegos de palabras.

—Maldita léxica humana. —Gruñó.

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, carruaje — Camino al consultorio del Dr. Michaelis]_

Su mirada perdida fuera de la ventana, y la de su padre, perdida en su rostro.

Vincent intentaba escrudiñar el interior de Ciel —muy miserablemente, si el menor sabía lo que el otro intentaba y se le permitía comentar— con su mirada penetrante y su rostro concentrado. Una técnica muy utilizada por el conde Phantomhive y, sin embargo, poco vista a la hora de actuar.

Ciel soltó un resoplido y, para no perder la costumbre, Vincent le imitó. El mismo ritmo acompasado que el de su hijo, simultáneamente. Pareciendo pre-programado para realizar aquel movimiento anormal respiratorio. Sólo, para intentar comprender un poco más de lo poco que conocía—por no decir nada— a su heredero.

De repente, Ciel comenzó a dibujar figuritas en la ventana, y no era para menos, el frío hacía a los cristales empañarse y, por concipiente, que el menor buscara entretenerse realizando dibujos absurdos en los vidrios empañados. ¡Qué chiquillada!

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, el carruaje ya había terminado su recorrido, puesto que no se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos ni se sentía la mala pavimentación del suelo en contra sus traseros.

Vincent sabía por seguro, que Tanaka aparecería en aquel instante, sólo necesitaba desatarles un poco la correa a los caballos para que descansasen y todo estaría arreglado. ¿No?

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, cuarto del ama — Legión Blanc]_

Paula se encontraba aseando la habitación. Antes de llegar, había preparado una sábana de repuesto, ya que sabía de antemano con lo que se encontraría al llegar a la habitación.

Al tiempo que destendía la, muy arrugada sábana de color carmín y con la otra mano preparaba la prenda limpia escuchó el ruido sordo de algo caerse.

Se sorprendió de que algo así pasase por lo que dejó su tarea de lado para ponerle atención a lo que sea que se haya caído. Primero, buscó el origen del sonido, cuando lo encontró, notó que era una fotografía.

Prestó atención a los relieves y al margen de esta, pudo notar por el color amarillento de las orillas que debería ser muy antigua. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba con aquella imagen.

Parecía ser de la ama Blanc y del subyugado Faustus, ¿por qué estaba debajo de la sábana? Si tenía entendido, el ama tenía varias fotografías suyas, pero todas estas se encontraban partidas en la mitad debido a que en la mayoría se encontraban después de que hubiesen unido los clanes Blanc y Michaelis.

Pero aún más importante, ¿qué hacía el subyugado Faustus en aquella fotografía? Según lograba ver Paula en la fotografía, por el cabello largo de Angela, parecía ser antes de haberse comprometido con Michaelis ya que su cabellera había sido uno de los precios a pagar para poder realizarse el trato.

¿No se suponía que el ama había integrado poco después a Faustus al clan? ¿No se suponía que ellos no se conocieron hasta después de que él se integrara al clan? Ambos parecían muy jóvenes en la fotografía, no debieran tener más de quince milenios, sino es que menos. ¿Por qué parecía haber algo entre ellos, que una mirada común no alcanzaba a dilucidar? ¿Qué tanto secretismo había entre ellos como para tener que ocultarlo del mundo? ¿Qué era lo que se ocultaba detrás de sus miradas inquisidoras? ¿Dónde había sido tomada aquella fotografía? ¿Quién la había tomado? ¿Cuándo se había tomado? Pero, más importante, ¿por qué se había realizado aquella fotografía?

Paula comenzaba a creer que su ama le escondía cosas, pero no era para menos, debido a que era un demonio. _Y no se podía esperar menos de uno…_ recordaba, dijo en una ocasión.

Se guardó la fotografía en uno de los millones de bolsillos que su traje de _Maid_ tenía, se alisó un poco su cabello color chocolate, tomó uno de los extremos de las sábanas que había en la habitación y se dispuso a continuar limpiando.

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, entrada principal — Oficina del Dr. Michaelis]_

Bard se apresuró a abrir la puerta al escuchar unos nudillos estrellarse contra esta.

— ¿Vienen con el Dr. Michaelis? —Dijo sin esperar una negativa. Los que supuso, eran padre e hijo, asintieron con la cabeza—. Pasen, llegará en unos momentos.

El primero en cruzar fue el niño, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer su esencia, era… exquisita. De eso no había duda.

Luego, fue el padre quien cruzó a su lado, _pero… esta vez…_ le retuvo del brazo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó, dejando confundido al adulto quien hizo obvia su disconformidad.

—Lamento no haberme presentado ante usted, soy Vincent Phantomhive. Pensé que el Dr. Michaelis le habría hablado de mí y de mi hijo si está trabajando aquí al menos durante unos cuantos días… —Se excusaba el mayor.

Pero Bard no le escuchaba. Todo su ser se encontraba intentando figurar qué era él.

—Lo lamento, no lo ha hecho. —Respondió arisco. Le amenazó con la mirada—. Mestizo.

Vincent alzó una ceja, extrañado, iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con el Michaelis.

—Lamento haberle asustado, no acostumbro a anunciar mi llegada. —Dijo alzando una mano, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole.

—Amo Michaelis, ¿cómo se atreve a invitar a un Shinigami aquí? —Sebastian, Mey rin, Vincent y, sobre todo Ciel, se mostraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Bard. Sebastian y Mey rin alarmados por el hecho de que le había dicho amo, y Vincent y Ciel curiosos por el apelativo _Shinigami_ —... No, a un medio Shinigami.

Vincent volteó en dirección a Sebastian para buscar una respuesta, lastimosamente para él, ni el semi demonio comprendía las palabras de su subyugado…

* * *

 ** _Reitero:_** _No es falta de inspiración,_ ** _es simplemente cuestión de trama. Necesitaba que entendieran un par de puntos como el secretismo de aquella fotografía que encontró Paula (quien supuestamente era la sirvienta de Lizzy en el Anime, pero que nunca aparece en el manga) y el hecho de que parecieran niños, ¿recuerdan que Angela antes era un ángel? ¿Querrá alguno de ustedes saber la forma en la que cayó? De cualquier forma, también queda pendiente los padres de Vincent. Sólo diré que su madre se llamaba Claudia Phantomhive, no diré el nombre de su padre, ¡deberían saberlo!_**

 ** _Recomiendo leer el capítulo 85 del manga mínimo, no creo que sea tan necesario. O la wikia del personaje que tiene de Seiy_** **ū a Jun´ichi Suwabe, si digo el nombre del personaje todo mi Headcanon se revelará.**

 **Sin más que decirles, ¡me despido!**


	8. Sobretodo Él

**_Geia! Como ya dije a algunos por PM, cortaré la historia en el capítulo 9. He ahí el porqué traigo temprano el capítulo._**

 ** _Sobre todo, antes de que sea año nuevo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

 ** _Advertencias: Referencias a la Biblia y demás cosas de ella. Probablemente una satirización dadas las circunstancias del punto de vista demoníaco._**

* * *

 ** _El psicólogo_**

 ** _.-Capítulo 8 ~ Sobretodo Él-._**

* * *

 _[Jueves 2 de Noviembre, entrada principal — Oficina del Dr. Michaelis]_

Sebastian supo ver los problemas inclusive antes de que el otro preguntara.

—Bard, no sé de qué hablas. —Acotó, a pesar de que el rubio insistía con lo mismo.

—Lo que escuchó, amo Michaelis. —Repitió Bard. Se acercó a Vincent y le olisqueó un poco—. Este hombre apesta a Shinigami. De la cabeza a los pies. Es quizá, por eso que él —continuó señalando a Ciel—, es tan excepcional.

Vincent giró la cabeza confundido. Volteó a ver a Sebastian.

— ¿De qué está hablando este hombre, doctor? —Inquirió exigiendo respuestas.

Sebastian se masajeó las sienes. Soltó un suspiro y observó a Mey rin. Quien le regresó la misma y cansada mirada.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Bard. —Apoyó la pelirroja a su amo—. Él no puede ser un Shinigami, de lo contrario me hubiese detectado al instante, o a ti.

—No dije nada de un Shinigami… dije de un medio Shinigami. —Siseó—. Además, qué puedes saber tú sobre olores si ni siquiera sabes escuchar…

— ¡Bard! —Reprendió Sebastian—. Si le dirás eso a ella, también me lo dirás a mí porque yo también pensé en un Shinigami.

—Ventajas de ser la cogida preferida del amo… —Susurró para sí Bard. Para su mala suerte Mey rin le escuchó. Sacó su pistola al instante.

— ¡Atrévete a decirlo de frente y claro! —Clamó. Vincent y Ciel, más que asustarse por el hecho de que trajera un arma de fuego consigo (puesto que ellos también tenían una por si acaso, nunca se sabe cuando puedes ser atacado) se impresionaron porque de verdad que no entendían ni los pies, ni la cabeza de la conversación.

Sebastian se interpuso en la batalla de demonios. ¡Aquello era una chiquillada!

— ¡Basta los dos! —Observó a Bard—. No es la segunda al mando por haber sido mi pareja, sino por su vista, y aquello te consta Bard. En cuanto a ti, te envío a misiones cada tanto porque tu intuición en las situaciones me es de mucha ayuda. Ahora, ¡dejen los dos de pelear! ¡Es una orden!

En aquel preciso momento, Ciel se preguntó quien en aquella habitación necesitaba realmente al psicólogo, _él_ ó _ellos._ No se refería, por supuesto, al Doctor Michaelis, sino a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban a punta de pistola sin razón alguna. Su padre había estado en situaciones parecidas anteriormente, pero no era lo mismo a aquella ocasión. Ambos partidarios del pleito habían explotado de repente. Lo que le daba a entender, que desde ya hace rato buscaban una excusa para pelearse.

Y la habían encontrado, vaya que sí.

— ¿Acaso alguien me explicará qué es lo que sucede en éste lugar? —Pidió, de nuevo, Vincent. Su rostro se encontraba libre de emociones, como cuando se encontraba haciendo los trabajos de la reina. Sin embargo, no era para negociar, sino para no caer en la locura de la situación como aquellos sirvientes que se encontraban frente a él—. ¿O tendré que averiguarlo?

—Lamento tanto la descortesía. —Respondió Sebastian. Soltó un suspiro, e hizo una reverencia—. Pero… esta es una situación especial, ¿qué le parece si platicamos con paciencia y PAZ en mi estudio? Estoy seguro que la plática se pondrá amena si la acompañamos con un poco de té y galletas. ¿Fuma? En estos momentos lo que más necesito es un cigarrillo. —La palabra pacífica, la resaltó para que sus subyugados entendiesen. De uno de los dobladillos de su saco tomó una cajetilla que contenía el tabaco que tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos. ¡Vaya situaciones que tenía que pasar con dos de sus demonios más diestros! Ahora entendía porque a uno lo tenía en el polo norte y al otro en el polo sur.

 _Y aún así, estando en lugares lejanos logran pelearse cuando les doy las espaldas,_ pensó para sí. Sonrió con aquel pensamiento.

Caminó en dirección a su estudio con todos los presentes siguiéndole mansamente. Abrió la puerta y dejó que pasaran todos los presentes.

—Mey rin, ¿sabes dónde dejé las bolsas de galletas? —Preguntó Sebastian. La demonio señaló un lugar en la alacena—. Gracias, si gustan sentarse. El té estará listo en unos momentos.

Con un silencio incómodo, nadie se atrevió a desobedecer la petición del psicólogo. Sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que hubiese miradas asesinas entre cierto par de personas. El otro par, observaban la habitación confundidos. Por supuesto que la conocían, ¡pero era tan surreal la locura para ellos!

Al instante llegó Sebastian con una bandeja de plata en la cual tenía cuatro tazas de té, una tetera y un platón plano con galletas. Sirvió té a sus invitados con un par de terrones de azúcar.

— ¿Crema? —Preguntó, padre e hijo rechazaron la invitación. A la suya si le puso un poco y se dispuso a disfrutarlo.

Ambos invitados le dieron un sorbo a su taza y después de eso observaron atentos a su anfitrión.

—Según tengo entendido —comenzó Sebastian antes de que Vincent siquiera preguntara—, usted trata con el mundo bajo. —Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron como el plato que tenía las galletas. Sebastian sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. No se preocupe, debería saber que yo no trabajo para nadie. Ni siquiera sirvo a la reina. Sin embargo, necesito que me responda con la verdad, y sólo la verdad, si me ayudará a salvar a su hijo de la locura —Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té—. A cambio, yo le daré todas las respuestas que quiera sobre mí y, si está bajo mis posibilidades de conocimiento, sobre las demás personas.

Vincent titubeó durante un par de segundos, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es. Mi principal prioridad como Perro Guardián de la reina es vigilar que todo en el bajo mundo se encuentre bajo control. Si no es así, significa que tengo que intervenir. ¿Es suficiente información? ¿Necesita algo en específico?

— ¿Usted tiene contactos ahí? —Removió su té con una de las galletas del plato. La mordió.

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario, no podría enterarme de nada de lo que sucede. Hay ocasiones, Doctor Michaelis, en las que la guardia de la reina no tiene buenos ojos para ver lo que de verdad es crucial en los peores crímenes que se cometen en aquel lugar. Detalles específicos que se les pasan por algo y que sólo las personas de esos lugares pueden increpar.

— ¿Qué clase de crímenes han ocurrido en esos lugares?

— ¿Qué tiene esa pregunta que ver con los problemas de mi hijo?

—El hecho de que ha soñado con los crímenes que usted no me quiere decir. No lo dirá y probablemente no lo recuerde, pero lo puedo leer en sus ojos. —Se terminó su taza con un último trago dejando a todos en la habitación anonados.

— ¿Qué… cosa? —Preguntó Vincent viendo sorprendido a Ciel, quien no tenía una expresión muy diferente a la suya. Si hubiese soñado con cadáveres o asesinatos o el crimen que sea que se cometieran en el bajo mundo, seguro lo recordaría…

—Eso. Ciel ha tenido pesadillas, ¿no es así? ¿No grita dormido que le alejen a _aquellos ojos mora_?

—Si lo hace pero…

—Cuénteme entonces de aquellos crímenes. O, no. Mejor cuénteme lo que sepa sobre _las flores puras…_ —Tomó una galleta. No había tenido oportunidad de desayunar demasiado y en su condición de semi humano necesitaba comida humana para saciar su apetito.

—Por la forma en la que usted habla, parece una especie de metáfora —mencionó pensativo—. Lastimosamente no he escuchado hablar de ellas en el bajo mundo. No al menos con una referencia.

— ¿Pero si ha escuchado?

—Personas que conversan en los bares, de casualidad he escuchado trozos de conversaciones. Como soy fan de las flores he alcanzado a escuchar eso, sin embargo las conversaciones eran aburridas por lo que perdía el hilo y prefería ocupar mi cabeza con los casos actuales.

— _Hubo un tiempo en el que Adán y Eva vivieron en el jardín del Edén…_ ¿le suena? —Inquirió Sebastian pensativo.

— ¿Así que tiene que ver con la Biblia? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Sí y no. —Vincent arqueó una ceja, Sebastian continuó recitando—. _Dios, en honor a la bella Eva, había creado diversos tipos de flores. En ese entonces, había caído en sus encantos femeninos…_ ¿Sabía que Dios se enamoró de Eva?

—Eso no lo puede comprobar. —Sebastian sonrió.

— ¿Y puede comprobar lo contrario, acaso? —Vincent cayó frente aquello. Minutos después intentó replicar.

—No, pero de haber estado enamorado de Eva hubiese evitado que se alejara siendo la fuente de su alegría…

—Todo lo contrario, conde Phantomhive. Su deseo por Eva no era nada más que meramente carnal. Es por eso que necesitaba alejarla de él. De lo contrario, el desearla no le traería otra cosa que problemas. ¿Sabía que él también fue quien envió a la serpiente a tentarlos para comer la manzana?

—No pero me gustaría saber que tiene que ver esto con mi hijo…

— _Hubo un tipo de flor, a la que Eva adoraba tanto por su extravagancia y olor, y quería que fuese adorada para siempre. Desde su destierro aquella flor sólo puede ser encontrada por los ángeles. Si es utilizada para buenos fines, puede otorgar dones o curar las enfermedades más cruentas._

›› _De lo contrario, si se utiliza para castigar, puede traer consigo calamidades… Dicen que es el corazón de Dios puesto en una flor, ya que la había bendecido cuando se encontraba enamorado de Eva._ ¿Tiene idea del peligro que forma aquella hierba en las manos incorrectas?

Vincent se masajeó las sienes, confundido.

— ¿No me vendrá con que cree en aquellos cuentos de hadas? —Preguntó incrédulo. Sebastian suspiró intentando relajarse.

—Nunca dije que fuese un cuento. Ahora, ¿va a preguntar alguna otra cosa? —Vincent lo pensó un poco antes de asentir—. ¿Qué cosa quiere saber?

— ¿Qué son los Shinigamis? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros, Mey rin se vio alarmada y tocó el hombro de su amo para pedirle que no lo dijera.

—Si trabaja con uno debería al menos saberlo. —Respondió a la pregunta informulada de Mey rin—. Bien, según tengo entendido en occidente son comúnmente conocidos como _La Parca,_ así que se les puede relacionar con la muerte. Son dioses de la muerte y se encargan de recolectar las almas y a sus recuerdos (en falta de una palabra más implícita) para llevarlas a un… em, archivo, que es dónde se guardan.

Vincent tuvo un tic extraño en el ojo.

— ¿De verdad quiere que crea todo esto? Además, ¿de dónde sacó todo aquello?

— ¿Quiere saberlo? Debería mínimo adivinar que soy enemigo natural de los Shinigamis.

—Eso ya lo noté. —Mencionó dirigiéndole una mirada específica a Bard, quien gruñó casi imperceptiblemente—. Pero eso no me dice nada, todo el mundo es enemigo de la muerte.

—Eso es muy cierto conde Phantomhive. De cualquier manera, ¿cómo es que no lo ha adivinado ya? —Se mofó de lo invidente que era el conde Phantomhive. Si era capaz de convivir con Shinigamis y no saber de su naturaleza, era más que obvio que no conociera nada sobre él. Y probablemente sobre él mismo, si es que Bard tenía razón y este tipo tenía sangre de Shinigami corriendo por sus venas.

Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que para él convivir con criaturas sobrenaturales fuese algo de todos los días y por eso no notara la diferencia entre un humano y una criatura que no lo era.

—Bien, mi subyugado dice que usted tiene sangre de Shinigami fluyendo sobre sus venas, lo cual nos vendría transformando en enemigos por naturaleza. Sin embargo, usted viene aquí para curar a su hijo y yo sólo trabajo de esto para investigar qué es lo que exactamente sucede. También, inconscientemente, usted quiere eso pero se encuentra demasiado preocupado de la salud mental de su hijo que no tiene tiempo para ver lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. Así que yo mismo le puedo ayudar, si gusta. ¿Necesita saber sobre mi naturaleza?

—Usted es humano, ¿por qué querría ver lo contrario? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros, haciendo como si poco le importara responder.

— ¿En verdad convive tanto con criaturas sobrenaturales que sigue pensando que soy humano? —Sonrió socarronamente. A Vincent aquello le supo mal, y de cierta manera, sospechó de que lo que dijese el psicólogo fuese verdad. ¿Habrá fumado Opio?

—No sé de qué tanto me habla. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignado por supuesto.

—Bard dijo que usted apesta a Shinigami, le di el significado más fácil de comprender la palabra, ¿por qué no quiere creer mis palabras? —Vincent negó con la cabeza, queriendo mentir aquellas cosas que le decía el hombre frente a él. ¿Si era un hombre, no?

—Y-yo… simplemente son científicamente imposibles. —Dijo no tan seguro de sus palabras. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

—Muchos de los casos que resuelve son científicamente imposibles y siempre logra atrapar a los culpables, ¿por qué cree que lo hace? No digo que sea por sus propios méritos porque usted ya me dijo antes que utiliza ayuda…

—Mis contactos. —Susurró bajando la vista. Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que Sebastian asentía lentamente. _Well done, earl Phantomhive…_

—En efecto, sus contactos no son personas comunes y corrientes, como ya debió suponer… de no haber sido por mi subyugado, jamás habría adivinado su naturaleza y, de no haber sido por eso, créame que no le contaría todo esto. Como verá mis poderes han sido truncados con el afán de no realizar nada malo… aunque, ahora, con todo lo sucedido me veo obligado a volver a tomar el puesto que antes me perteneció. Necesito de tu ayuda… Si me la das, obtendrás un aliado muy poderoso.

— ¿Qué tanto? —Sebastian sonrió frente a la pregunta… vaya…

—Como no tienes idea.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó. Estaba dispuesto aceptar lo que sea, aunque, le gustaría escuchar primero de qué se trataba.

—Realizar un contrato con su hijo. —Dijo sin más. Vincent observó confundido a Ciel, quien no se mostró menos confundido que él. Su vista, después de observar a su heredero volvió al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchó. Realizar un contrato con su hijo, es la única persona que me puede devolver los poderes que antes fueron míos.

— ¿Y qué era exactamente, si tenía poderes…? —Sebastian se mostró confundido durante al menos un par de minutos. Después, sonrió. Una sonrisa que a Vincent le dio un escalofrío.

—Un demonio…

* * *

 _ **Bien, antes de que lean el capítulo 9... ¿alguien tiene idea de quien es Sebastien Michäelis? **_


	9. Epílogo - Aunque sea un demonio

_**Como prometí, ¡capítulo doble!**_

 _ **Sin más que decir... ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **El psicólogo**_

 _ **.-Epílogo ~ Aunque sea un demonio...-.**_

—Se le quitará en un par de semanas. —Dijo al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Vincent observó al demonio frente a él, jamás hubiera pensado en que de verdad Sebastian hablara con la verdad cuando le habíamencionado que tenía poderes. La impresión y el miedo estaban tatuados en su rostro, observó a su hijo que yacía en sus manos, desmayado.

—Balberith... —Susurró incrédulo. Su vista vio de nuevo a la criatura de las tinieblas frente a él, para la buena suerte menta suya ya se encontraba con la forma humana que le había visto en un par de ocasiones. Otro segundo más así y se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Por favor, no me llames así, hace años que dejé de adoptar aquel nombre. Me gusta más mi nombre actual. Es más... sofisticado. —Se encogió de hombros, Vincent, recuperando algo de s humor y acostumbrándose al hecho de que el otro fuera una criatura sobrenatural, sonrió.

— _Sebastien Michaelis._.. ¿quién diría que tomaría su nombre? —Sebastian se vio tomado por sorpresa, al menos durante unos cuantos segundos. Para que, después, su sonría se ensanchara.

—Vaya conde Phantomhive, yo que pensaba que usted no creía en esa clase de cosas... Me sorprende escucharlo de usted. Según tengo entendido hace os cientos años que no escucho hablar de él. Había publicado un libro o algo por el estilo, ¿no es así?

—Demonología... exacto. —Asintió con la cabeza. Observó como el demonio se acercaba y tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo, se alarmó un poco pero al ver que simplemente lo recostaba en la casa se relajó. Nuevamente, la pregunta no formulada lo asaltó, sólo que esta vez, la dijo en voz alta-. ¿En verdad me ayudarás con el problema de mi hijo?

—Contrariamente a las creencias populares, los demonios no somos criaturas mentirosas. La mayor parte del tiempo hacemos las cosas en nuestro propio beneficio, pero, no seamos tan podridos por dentro como los _hombres de Dio_ _s_ quieren hacer creer a la gente. —Tomó una pausa y sonrió—. No existe un negro absoluto ni un blanco inmaculado, simplemente se equilibran entre las criaturas. Además, los humanos son peores, he estado milenios observándoos —Abrió la puerta para permitirle al conde salir—. Hay que dejarle un rato solo, necesita descansar. Realizar un contrato es muy cansado, sobre todo para la contraparte humana.

— ¿No le pasará nada? —Sebastian negó.

—Mientras tenga mi selló, nada malo le pasará. Los demonios de alrededor lo olerán y sabrán Ue su alma me pertenece. —Vincent arrugó el puente de la nariz, no le gustaba como sonaba aquello—. Pero... como el niño no tenía ningún deseo en específico, el sello desaparecerá. Como lo mencioné antes, sólo necesitaba realizar el contrato para recuperar mi poderes.

— ¿No había otra opción? —Sebastian asintió—. ¿Cuál sería?

—Un sacrificio de sangre, es la forma más sencilla en la que un demonio puede recuperar sus poderes. Aunque la negué enseguida. Al momento de la caída me transformé en un emocionante contratista debido a que, cuando era un ángel, me encargaba de tener contacto físico con los humanos. Ahora, la mayoría parecen querer evitarme, a espaldas de no saber mi verdadera naturaleza.

Vincent pensó sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Quizá sea por la naturaleza de la criatura que se presenta frente a ellos será su forma de reaccionar. Pareciera que desde niños se nos inculca una reacción premeditada para cada situación o confrontación con criaturas.

— ¿A usted no le hicieron eso?

—Lo hicieron, pero, he visto demasiadas cosas maravillosas que comienzan a perder su encanto. ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuando lo sorprendente sólo es parte de la rutina normal pierde la sorpresa, y el encanto deja de ser nada más que belleza sin sentido.

—Perfectamente descrito. Y debería utilizar alguna vez, _si se es amigo de un demonio, nada puede sorprenderle._ —Vincent río. Sebastian le imitó. Ahora, el conde comenzaba a a dejar de desconfiar de la persona que había a su lado.

—Jamás pensé que me reiría con un demonio. Según lo que las personas dicen, son criaturas muy odiosas.

—Oh, todo lo contrario, muchos demonios que conozco tiene una risa fácil. Debería sentirse afortunado, en realidad, si logra hacer reír a un ángel. Su seriedad ha matado más demonios por el aburrimiento de lo que sus espadas ensangrentadas han logrado. —Ambos estallaron en carcajadas después de eso.

—.—

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Sus párpados pesaban tanto que ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho como para caer rendido de tal forma. Lo último que recordaba era... ¡Oh vaya! ¡No lo recordaba!

Cerró más fuerte sus párpados. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Sin saber la razón exacta, sentía que la cabeza estaba por estallarle y sentía a sus ojos quemar, picar.

Buscó un espejo alrededor de la estancia para ver su aspecto. Lo último que recordaba era que habían entrado en el despacho del doctor Michaelis y un hombre rubio le había gritado a su padre... ¿Shinigami?

Cuando por fin encontró un espejo, se sorprendió de lo que había frente a él.

Un chico con flequillo de ordenado —probablemente porque acababa de levantars— y sus ojos con heterocromía le regresaban la mirada. ¡No espera! Aquello no parecía ser heterocromía. Debido a que había una inscripción en el ojo derecho...

Un tetragramatón.

* * *

 _ **Sebastien Michäelis: Demoniologo y exorcista francés que vivió a finales del siglo XVI y principios del siglo XVII. Hay una compilación de varios de sus expediciones entre las cuales viene una clasificación de demonios... no estoy bromeando, de ahí viene el obre de nuestro Sebas-chan.**_

 _ **Balberith: Demonio de pactos... me pareció perfecto para Sebastian.**_

 _ **Agradezco a las personas que han comentado en el fic, y sobre todo a roxelanali, quien ha apoyado este proyecto desde el inicio... me gustaría repetir que habrá una secuela ya que este es apenas una especie de prólogo o introducción a la verdadera historia. Es sólo que... ya comienza un nuevo año y quiero aprovechar que se termina este para terminar la historia.**_

 _ **No es por ser malvada... pero mantendré al tanto para cuando lo saque ;***_

 _ **¡Besos para todos los que leyeron, inclusive a los lectores silenciosos! ¡Y felices fiestas!**_


End file.
